Yoru No Ko
by Penn-chan
Summary: (FemNaru) Shiki is Harry's cousin & gets Raging Heart which allows her to go to Hogwarts. Because of amnesia she doesn't remember Harry and She also hasn't told anyone she is dying. Can they figure out what's going on before it's too late? Concerned!Villagers (MagicalGirlLyricalNanoha X-Over)
1. Scarred Past

**Hey look it's my second multi-chapter story! This idea popped up in my head while writing Moumokugan, so I have to start writing this or my brain will go on writer's block. This is a ****Triple Crossover!**

**The crossover is between ****Naruto ****Harry Potter****Nanoha (MGLN) ****so if you haven't watched or read one of this or have basic background knowledge do it. If you don't know one and don't want to go and watch it, at least go to the wikia site for info. not Wikipedia got it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not by any circumstances own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Nanoha.**

**Claimer: I did however think of the plot, an original intro, and any future OC's.**

* * *

><p><em>It was a small Sacrifice<em>

_Two Lives to Ensure Millions of others lived_

_One Died a Beloved Hero_

_The other Cursed_

_Born only to continue The Fated Cycle of Hate_

_Or Will It…?_

_Yoru No Ko Begins Now_

* * *

><p>A Petunia Dursley (formerly Evans) sipped tea late at night trying to soothe her stomach which showed as a small bump through her nightgown and robe. She was thinking about her older sister, who they had long ago left behind before her or her other sister Lily had been able to remember, Kushina. She had talked to her earlier that morning about her pregnancy asking for advice knowing her own sister was near her due date for her first child herself, when Kushina had asked about lily. Kushina had tried for years to get them to talk but nothing worked and Petunia cut her off and said goodbye.<p>

Now she felt bad about, her sister had only been trying to help. Sighing she put her cup in the sink and headed up stair ready for bed. Just as she slid into bed the doorbell echoed through the house.

Tired and blurry-eyed Vernon sat up in bed. "You want me to get, dear?" He asked half asleep.

"No I'll do it you have to go to work tomorrow." Petunia said sliding out of bed and back down the stairs. Opening the door she was surprised to see two faces she hadn't seen since her high school graduation.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Petunia uttered looking at her second older sister and her husband.

"P-petunia, a hawk came to the house from the Sandaime." Lily said her voice breaking. It was obvious she had been crying. Petunia froze and gripped the door.

She knew that Kushina's Husband was the Yondaime, meaning if the Sandaime sent it something had happened to the Yondaime.

"C-come in quick." Petunia said pushing them through the door and locking it.

Bringing them to the living room she closed all the drapes before sitting down. "What happened?"

"Kushina and Minato, they're dead." Lily said the look serious on her face. A shiver ran down her spine.

"No! I just talked to her this morning!" Petunia shouted in disbelief causing Vernon to come down.

"What's wrong?" Vernon asked seeing the two guests and his wife crying. Consoling his wife he glared at the two.

"Kushina and her husband are dead." She cried.

"How?" Vernon asked in near shock, looking at the two.

"The Kyuubi was released and sent on a rampage." James said as his wife had broken down too.

"Who would do such a thing?" Petunia asked in rage.

"I don't know but they've asked us to come to Konoha." Lily spoke up.

"When?" The question was asked.

"In two days they're holding a funeral for those that died." Lily said.

"Okay we'll leave tomorrow, you can stay here in the meantime that lord what's-his-name is still after you right?" Petunia asked.

After lily nodded she showed the two to the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day-<strong>

The two sisters were sitting having breakfast while the husbands were sleeping soundly upstairs.

"Petunia, you said you called Kushina yesterday, did she mention anything to you?" Lily asked fiddling with her cup.

"About what?" Petunia eyed her sister.

"Well about me." Lily responded.

"She asked me if I had talked to you lately but nothing else." Petunia said "Why?"

"I had talked to her yesterday for some advice." Lily admitted. "You see it seems we're both pregnant."

"That's quite something." Petunia said as silence came about. A half awake James walked down the stairs sniffing loudly enough to hear from the kitchen.

"I need food." The tired man mumbled. Lily just giggled and patted his head.

"Then you should have come down earlier it's gone now." Lily said.

"What where did it all go?" James cried into the table, which was followed by snores.

"He fell asleep. It's going to take longer to get to Konoha than we thought." Petunia said.

Around twelve o' clock they were finally ready and left the house via apparition to Konoha.

They appeared outside the gates scaring the two guards.

"State your business." The guard shouted.

"We're here to see the Hokage upon request." Lily spoke to the man in clear Japanese handing him the scroll.

"Yes, right this way." The guard then led them to the Hokage tower. As they walked they saw the destruction that was caused by the Kyuubi, and the sad looks of people in mourning.

"Hokage-sama you have guests." The guard said knocking.

"Send them in." The voice of the Sandaime was heard and with that he let them in.

"Petunia, Lily I see you received the news." Sandaime stated getting up to greet them.

"Yes, late last night." Lily responded. "It was very shocking; it's just so horrible to think someone would do that with Kushina so far in her pregnancy."

"Yes but it seems that the culprit did it after she had given birth, when the seal was the weakest." Sarutobi sighed.

"Does that mean that the child lived?" Petunia said with a bit of Hope and Worry.

"Yes, the baby was found being protected by their bodies." He moved over to a bassinet in the corner and picked up the sleeping child.

"Have you checked the gender?" James asked as he handed the baby to lily.

"No, I was too afraid of waking the baby up and I'm no good with calming them, my wife was the one who did that." He looked sadly towards her photograph. "She regrettably was killed helping deliver the baby."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Anyway, we need to finish writing out the birth certificate and decide on a name." Sarutobi said.

Lily put the child down and unraveled the blanket.

"Kushina had a girl!" Petunia said in awe. "And she needs a diaper."

"Now that's something I do know how to do." Sarutobi chuckled taking the baby girl and put the diaper on her.

"Now Minato wanted to name the baby Naruto if she had been a boy but that didn't happen, so does anyone know what Kushina wanted to name her?" Sarutobi asked.

"Shiki, she wanted to name her Shiki."

* * *

><p><strong>The Funeral-<strong>

The day of the funeral was dreary and raining.

Only close friends and Family of the late fourth Hokage and His wife. Their daughter was asleep in the arms of her maternal aunt.

"Lily, what will happen to their child?" A bearded old man in robes asked.

"Dumbledore, it's nice to see you." Lily said. "We don't know yet, Jiraiya meeting with the council about it right now."

"Yeah, well it didn't go to well." Jiraiya said coming up the stairs to the top of the Hokage Tower.

"Why, what happened?" Petunia asked.

"Danzo pulled something and now no one can get custody, he got it approved by the daimyo too." Jiraiya seethed. "He even cut me off from contacting her."

"What?" The two sisters hissed.

"He said that I was a danger to her. I ought to show him who's a danger to who." Jiraiya muttered.

"This doesn't mean we can't get visitation rights." Lily said snatching up a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>10 months later-<strong>

A little blond girl, who was ten months old, hid behind an old man as she eyed the two couples standing in front of her with deep royal violet eyes.

"Now, don't be shy it's alright." The old man gestured. He had blue cloak on, half moon glasses and a beard that went to his waist.

"Hello Shiki, I'm your aunt lily and this is your aunt petunia." Lily said squatting down in the halls of Hogwarts, holding a little bundle. "And this is your little cousin Harry."

She nodded and stepped forward a little using the old man's cloak to steady herself. Pointing to the one month old, she repeated. "Ah 'arry."

"Yes that's Harry." Lily giggled as Shiki touched Harry's cheek in wonderment.

"You'll be visiting us every once in a while you know, and you'll get to know him and your cousin Dudley very well by the time you've grown up." Petunia said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year and 2 Months later-<strong>

"It's such a shame that they had to die for all this to end." Dumbledore said standing in front of two open caskets, holding the small chubby hand of Shiki.

"Aunt Lily and Uncle 'ames won't be coming back will they." Shiki hiccupped holding back tears. "What's gonna 'appen to 'arry then?"

"He'll live with aunt petunia." Dumbledore said with an assuring tone, rubbing her head.

Looking over she saw Snape staring into lily's casket and removed her hand from Dumbledore's and made her way over.

"Mister 'nape, it's alright to cry. You cared about aunt lily too." Shiki whispered tugging on his cloak.

"Thank you but lily is gone now and nothing can change that." Snape whispered with a wavering voice. Shiki hugged him or rather his leg before saying "But she's not gone, she's here with whatever she's left behind and she left behind 'arry"

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later-<strong>

"Ah. That's mine." A violet haired girl with blue eyes said timidly. A blond haired girl had taken her hair clip that her mother had given her. "Please stop and give it back."

The blond just laughed running away from the girl holding the hair clip tightly in her clutch. The violet haired girl chased after her. Then another blond haired walked over angrily a blue-haired girl with lavender eyes following worriedly after. The other blond grabbed her enough to make her stop and brought that hand up and slapped her.

"Does that hurt? The hearts of people who have their precious things taken away hurt a whole lot more!" She shouted.

The Blond grabbed the hair clip intending to return it but the blond who had taken it kept it enclosed in her grip fighting over the clip.

"S-shiki-chan!" The lavender eyed girl gasped not knowing what to do. The Violet haired girl watched the two and suddenly yelled "Stop it!"

"Please don't fight because of me." The girl cried.

"AH! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so rude I didn't even ask your name." Shiki said causing the crying girl to giggle.

"My name is Suzuka." The girl- Suzuka - giggled.

"I'm Shiki!" She said. "And you apologize!" Shiki turned around and yelled at the girl.

"I have a name you know, my name is Arisa! A-and I'm sorry." Arisa said pouting.

"I-I'm Hinata." The lavender eyed girl said. "I-I think we-we're causing a scene." She stuttered pointing to the kids around them staring.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later-<strong>

"Shiki! Where have you been all week?" Arisa asked running up to Shiki.

"Yeah, you didn't make it to Hinata-Chan's birthday party." Suzuka said.

"Yeah, I kind of hurt my arm so the orphanage matron wouldn't let me leave all week." Shiki said showing her arm to them that was in a cast and sling.

"That Matron is always so mean she never lets you do anything I mean we barely get to see you." Arisa pouted at the thought of not seeing her friend.

"Yeah, I've got to go she's only letting us outside for an hour, and I've got to be back in ten minutes." Shiki said before running off waving to the two girls.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year and 6 Months later-<strong>

"Wow! You two have so many pets! I wish I was allowed to have a pet of my own." Shiki said holding one of Suzuka's cats in her lap petting it.

"You know you're a really cheerful person for someone who broke their leg." Arisa said adjusting the pillow under shiki's foot so she was comfortable.

"Yeah; especially considering you're supposedly gothic anyway." Suzuka said pulling away a kitten that was attempting to maul Shiki's hair.

"Hey I really am why don't you believe me!" Shiki pouted in anger.

"You're too happy of person to be one of those dark creeps." Arisa said causing Shiki to glare at her friend.

"Your stereotyping us again you're so mean, Arisa-Chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 year and 4 months later October 10<strong>**th**** –**

"Guys we been waiting here for three hours are you sure you told her to meet us at Ichiraku's?" Suzuka asked Arisa.

"I'm sure! I'm not stupid you know!" Arisa said angrily.

"I hope she's alright." Hinata said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later-<strong>

"Hokage-sama, Shiki Uzumaki was reported missing today by Lord Tsukimura and Lord Bannings, we investigated and none of the Orphanage residents have been seen since the beginning of the week." An ANBU reported.

"I'm giving you permission to search for clues any one has any questions or problems bring them to me." The sandaime said.

* * *

><p><strong>Orphanage-<strong>

As an ANBU team knocked on the door a girl aged twelve opened the door.

"Excuse me but we would like to see the matron." The Tiger masked ANBU asked.

"She left a couple of days ago saying she would be gone awhile." The girl answered.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" A cat Masked ANBU asked, the girl shook her head. "When was the last time you guys went outside."

"At the beginning of the week, we haven't been out since." A boy who was a few years older than the girl said.

"Do either of you know where Shiki Uzumaki is?" The Inu Mask ANBU asked. The two shook their heads, before a little boy playing with trucks responded to the question.

"Shiki had to go to the basement, she was being bad." He said.

"The basement?" The four ANBU looked at each other with a pit at the bottom of their stomachs.

"We'll need you to take everyone outside." Cat said. "Boy where is the basement."

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office one hour later-<strong>

"Hokage-Sama Shiki Uzumaki has been located and taken to the Hospital." Inu said appearing in the office kneeling.

"Why, what happened?" The sandaime asked.

"Well…" Inu clenched his fist.

"Out with it and why are you still kneeling? Rise." The old man commanded.

Inu slowly stood up revealing a blood stained suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital ICU 2 weeks later-<strong>

"Hokage-Sama Miss Uzumaki has finally awaked." The doctor said with a grim. He knew that there was a but after that and hoped he wouldn't have to ask.

"Shiki's awake!" Three little girls asked running to the door and opened the door before anyone could stop them. They ran over and hugged the sitting girl.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Arisa cried.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>


	2. Living Without

**Hey Second Chapter! The author Note from the First Chapter was from during the summer and I've now started High School so there of course has been a delay with my writing. But I'm on a role right now so let's see how long this burst of inspiration lasts for me so far it's lasted three hours.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, HP, Or MGLN Fan fiction is for Fans only duh! **

**Warning: Severe description of injuries of a young child result of a hate crime, abuse and neglect.**

* * *

><p><em>It was just one day<em>

_But everything Changed Because of that Day_

_Leaving many to wonder what happened_

_And How _

_And why no one noticed_

_Yoru No Ko Begins now_

* * *

><p>"Miss Uzumaki suffered from amnesia, several broken and fractured bones, cuts, stab wounds, severe bruising, and a slit throat, lack of vitamin D from the sun, extreme loss of blood, electrical burns, shock, a panic attack and infection of inflicted wounds." The doctor summarized in the Hokage's office.<p>

"And the results of the injuries are?" Sarutobi asked holding his face in the palm of his hands.

"She'll need physical therapy for her muscles and for her to be able to speak again. Her skin is extremely sensitive to the sun, there isn't much we can do for that except prescribe high SPF sun screen, but over time her skin will lose its color."

"We don't know if she'll ever regain her memories, and if she ever does it won't be the same. There are signs that her hair is turning white from shock and within a month it will most likely have all turned white. And lastly her womb received several stab wounds which became infected; she will never be able to conceive a child."

"She'll be released in a few weeks most likely. Is there any guardian or family member that you wish her to live with afterwards?" The doctor asked.

"I wish I could but her custody and judgment rights were given to Danzo by the Daimyo." Sarutobi sighed. "I would like to be left alone please for now."

"As you wish, Hokage-Sama." The Doctor bowed leaving the sorrow filled man.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's release 1 Month later-<strong>

"This will be your home for now, get in any trouble you will suffer the consequences. In two years you'll be sent to the Academy for ninja training and I expect for you to graduate at the top of the class, that is all." Danzo said leaving and closing the door.

Shiki looked around her bleak apartment and the small allowance she was supposed to live on clutched in her hand.

There was only fifty dollars there, and she wouldn't get an increase because it had cost Danzo money to keep her in the hospital, which now was deducted from it.

She was told she would have to get a job and was given an address of a temp Agency that would provide her with jobs.

She hung up her cloak which she had gotten from the lost and found to hide her self, after Danzo had looked at her with undisguised disgust she decided to wear it in fear of anymore judgment.

'Who am I? Why do I have to live like this?' She thought looking up into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year and 8 Months later-<strong>

"Today class we have a new student." Iruka said quieting down the class. "Come in please."

Shiki walked in with her hood on and looked at them.

"What's with the hood?" One of the boys shouted.

"She just a little shy is all, why don't you introduce yourself." Iruka asked her.

"I don't know my name." She mumbled quietly. This caused the class to burst into laughter.

"You don't know your own name, what a loser!"

"Idiot!"

"Freak!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled and turned to comfort Shiki but she just stayed quiet and walked to the back of the room and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Danzo's Office-<strong>

"Your grades are terrible, I expect better from you if you want to keep a roof over your head. If it doesn't start Improving you'll be punished." Danzo said. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

**A Bit short but I didn't Intend for this chapter to be long it's sort of a filler/ Prologue to give a bit of background detail.**

**If you have any Comments, Questions, Concerns, and/ or Suggestions, Leave a Review!**

**Signed Penn-Chan**


	3. Raging Heart

**Hey people, still have my** **burst of Inspiration with me! Some of you probably thought that last Chapter was a bit disturbing, so did I and I had to write it so don't complain!**

**Warning: Magical Fight to in sue; make sure you're prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, HP, and MGLN.**

* * *

><p><em>A Fated Meeting<em>

_Could it possibly change a Broken Future?_

_Or End it before it barely begins_

_Only Time will tell_

_Yoru No Ko Begins Now_

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiki's 2 Year of Konoha Academy)<strong>

**Late at Night Forest-**

A blond haired boy stood in the forest, his arm injured, blood trailing down from the injury to his hand. He stood listening for something. Hearing running coming toward him he used the red jewel and a complicated seal array formed.

"Ethereal Echo, Become light…" The boy started "…Forbidden Monster, enter this sealing circle…" He continued "…Jewel seed Seal!"

The Monster flew into the seal before repealing and crawling away. The boy fell to his knees weak and clutched the ground. "I let it…Get away…I need to…Chase after…it." He said before his energy left his and he collapsed.

"Someone… please hear my voice…Lend me your strength…with my Magical power…" He body was surrounded in a green glow and in his place was a golden ferret.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's Apartment-<strong>

Shiki opened her eyes and hit her alarm and sat up.

"Such a strange dream." She said aloud to herself. "It's better than my usual nightmares anyway." Stretching she went and did her morning activities, and left for school.

* * *

><p><strong>After School-<strong>

"Shiki, we'll walk you home 'Kay!" Arisa said dragging both her and Suzuka along.

'Why do these two insist walking with me every day?' Shiki thought, every morning they showed up at her apartment and walked to school with her, sat next to her during class and lunch, then walked her home and they always talked to her too.

"Hey I found a shortcut to your place yesterday let's take that way!" Arisa said dragging her and stopping to yell at a dog that barked at her.

Mid way through the pathway, Shiki stopped and looked around. 'This place was from my dream…' she thought. 'Have I been this way before?'

"Oi, what's wrong Shiki?" The two asked.

"Nothing." Shiki responded following the two.

'Help me!' A voice shouted weakly.

Stopping she asked "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Suzuka asked.

'Help me!' And with that she ran towards the voice, off the path. Stopping she found a curled up ferret. It lifted its head and looked at her, and she picked it up and cradled him gently as Arisa and Suzuka caught up.

"Look it's injured!" Arisa exclaimed looking at the small creature. "What should we do?" Suzuka asked the two.

"We'll take it to the vet the Inuzuka compound right by my apartment." Shiki said as the small animal fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka Veterinarian office-<strong>

"His wounds weren't deep so he should be fine." Hana Inuzuka, the older sister of their classmate, said. "But just in case we should keep him over night. He was pretty weak, poor thing must have been on its own for a while."

"Thank you very much!" The three girls said to her.

"You're welcome." Hana said.

"Vet-San he's a ferret right?" Arisa asked observing the animal. "I wonder if he's someone's pet."

"If it is a ferret, it's a very unique breed." Hana said observing him as well. "And the item on his collar looks like a Jem." Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Nee-Chan where's mom?" Kiba Inuzuka asked walking in. "Ugh, its cat lover and Dog traitor." He said as he walked in seeing Suzuka and Arisa respectively.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM MUTT!" Arisa yelled at him.

Ignoring her completely, he looked at Shiki who had removed her cloak at the door to be respectful. "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about that's Shiki, you dumb mutt." Arisa said furiously.

"No way, I though she hid under that cloak because she was ugly or somethin' she looks pretty good for a girl."Kiba said looking up and down at her, causing a blush to rise on her face. "But you're a little scrawny, don't you eat?" He asked.

"Hey, Brat, stop harassing them, and leave you know you're not allowed in here." Hana said. Kiba just stuck his tongue out and left angrily, slamming the door on the way out.

At that the Ferret looked around at them and its eyes rested on Shiki. "Hey look he's awake and looking at you Shiki." Suzuka said turning their attention once more to the ferret.

Shiki reached out to him and he licked her hand before tiredly flopping back to sleep. (**AN: I say flop because that's what he did in the anime, just go back to episode one if you don't believe me.)**

The clock caught her eye at that point and she realized she would be late to work. "I have to go. Thank you I'll be leaving now." She said before running out the door grabbing her cloak and rushing pass Kiba who was sulking in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night-<strong>

'Can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?' Shiki stopped as she was heading to bed. 'It's that voice.' She thought.

'Please listen, you who can hear my voice, please! Please lend me some of your power!' The voice said again.

'It's the ferret' she thought. 'Please come to where I am…The time we have left…the danger…It's already too late.' she stumbled holding her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Inuzuka compound-<strong>

"Please let my voice reach her." The ferret thought. No sooner than when he said that two red eyes appeared in the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki-<strong>

Shiki was running towards the Vet's office and stopped at the gate clutching her head, she was getting a Migraine from a pulse of energy. Looking up she saw the golden ferret running toward her and realized she couldn't hear the ANBU which just seconds ago could be heard rushing to the scene.

A black like blob came crashing down and the ferret jumped into her arms and she jumped away landing on a roof top. Stumbling she steadied herself before, jumping on to the road. 'What's going on?' she thought "You… came for me." He said seemingly surprised. "You're talking?" she gave him a questioning look, before running at the sight of the blob starting to regain its strength.

"What's going on? What was that thing back there?" Shiki asked her breathing becoming labored. Physical Energy for her sometimes failed her like at this moment when she needed it.

"You're of the proper nature." He said. "Will you lend me some of strength?" Shiki looked down at him. "Proper Nature?" The ferret continued on ignoring her for the moment.

"I've come here from another world in search of something." He paused. "But I may not be able to handle it alone, that's why I need someone like you with a proper nature." The ferret dropped down to the ground and Shiki stopped to catch her breath. "I'll repay you, I promise! Just use the power I have, my magical power."

"Magic, I can barely control chakra, and you want me to use magic." Shiki heaved. There was a groaning sound and they barely had time to dodge the creature as it crash into where they had just stood.

Hiding behind an electricity pole the ferret pleaded with Shiki. "I'll repay you so please, help me!"

"This really isn't the time to be talking about that!" Shiki barked out, looking back at the creature. "What should I do?"

"Take this." He lifted the red jewel to her and she took a hold of it. 'It's warm.' She thought.

"Hold that in your hand and focus, and then repeat after me." He said.

Doing as told, he said "Understand, here we go." Shiki nodded.

_I, the one who accepted this mission_

_**I, the one who accepted this mission**_

_By the ancient Contract, order you to release your power_

_**By the ancient Contract, order you to release your power**_

_The wind is in the sky, and the stars are in the heavens _

_**The wind is in the sky, and the stars are in the heavens **_

_And a resolute heart_

_**And a resolute heart**_

_**Beats within my chest**_

_**This magic in my hand**_

_**Raging Heart set up!**_

_**"Stand By Ready, Set Up."**_

A huge beam of light shot out and up into the sky. "Such great magical powers." The ferret exclaimed before giving directions. "You need to focus and picture of something that allows you to use magic, the form of your magical staff and a strong armor that will protect you."

"Okay, I'll try." Shiki said a staff and outfit appearing in mind. The beam surrounded her and when it faded she was wearing an outfit. It consisted of a dark purple trench coat that went down to her knees with a white cross design on the back. The coat was open to reveal a white sleeveless thigh-length dress with a Chinese mandarin collar that a black lining all around the edges.

On her hand were black fingerless gloves that connected to three inch thick and two ½ inch wide metal wrist bracers on her wrists. Lastly on her feet were black combat boots that went to her knees, with metal plates on the soles.

Her weapon was a staff, the main staff handle of it was black, on the upper part of the staff silver metal twisted around it crossing over in an x on the enlarged main body of Raging Heart, which looked like a red crystal ball, from the side and back there were three metal like giant claws with twisted metal dangling from it. **(AN: I couldn't think of something of my own so I looked on DA for something, so if my description is horrible go to this link: http:/ browse .deviantart. com/ ?qh=& section= &q= magic + staff +#/ dpw973 {Fourth one down, The blue one} there you go)**

The monster jumped up in the air and prepared to strike. With muscle memory and instinct, she moved the staff in front of her to block the creature and a violet colored shield came up and caused the creature to combust.

The electricity pole snapped and crashed into the wall behind it. As Shiki was getting away from it, the ferret started to explain things to her. "Our Magical Item uses a 'Programming' system that lets our magic take form." He said.

Shiki winced as a migraine started. 'Why do I feel like I've had a similar conversation?' He continued. "And in order to make that system work, its user needs to provide spiritual energy."

Shiki stopped to catch breath and looked back at the creature that started to reform. "That thing was born from the source of disgusting and abominable power, and took that form to protect itself." Shiki continued to run. "To make it stop, you need to seal it with your staff and return it to its original form. "

Stopping she turned to face the monster. "So how do I do that?" She took a shaky breath. "What you did before was one of your two types of magic-Attacking and defending, they're basic forms you active with wishing with all your heart."

"In order to summon enough of this power, you'll need to use an incantation." Shiki unsure questioned him. "Incantation?" He nodded. "Don't worry it'll come to you."

Millions of thoughts went through her head, plans, possible spells, as the monster charged at her. As it jumped in for the attack she was fast to block it with a protection spell.

_**"Protection."**_

"Gods of the Heavens." She started the spell off. "Jewel Seed Seal."

_**"Sealing Mode Set Up."**_

Violet Colored Magical binds wrapped around the creature and a number appeared on its forehead.

**"Stand By Ready."**

"Gods of the Heavens, Jewel Seed Serial 21, Seal." Shiki completed the spell. _**"Sealing."**_ Raging Heart responded to the spell and the creature was dispersed by strikes of magic. Walking over she touched the Jewel Seed with her staff.**_ "Receipt Number 21."_**

Her barrier Jacket disappeared and the barrier, and the ferret collapsing along with it. 'The ANBU!' Shiki thought and ran from the scene knowing they were all probably at the beginning of the destruction which wasn't too far away. By the time she had stopped running she was at the gates. She thought of going to her apartment till she realized that Danzo might connect her to the crime and punish her again.

She didn't want to face that man, he was horrible, restricting everything she did, constantly reprimanding and punishing her because of her grades. It wasn't her fault according to her sensei she had problems with her Short Term memory and couldn't sometimes retain the information, but said she did have an extremely high IQ for her age.

Looking back into the darkness of the city, she thought. No memories, nothing holding her back, all the more reason that made her leave through those gates and not take one look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Days later-<strong>

The small animal she had been carrying had been asleep for quite awhile, in that time she he found the map of where the ferret thought the jewel seeds landed from Raging Heart. Apparently there was land beyond the elemental Nations. She had taking time flying to the location where the rest mainly were. A place in a Country called Japan in the city of Uminari.

When the ferret had woken up she had learned that his name was Yuuno Scrya, and his troubles. She told him her name- after looking at her dog tag that had emergency Information on it- and her story before offering to help him, and didn't take no for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later-<strong>

Shiki sat in the cafeteria of the Asura eating lunch, when she heard someone call her. Looking up she saw a blue hair boy. Her face furrowed trying to remember it.

"Um- Hello …" Shiki bit her lip in concentration. "It's Chrono, don't worry you'll learn it eventually." Chrono said sitting down with his lunch. "Lindy, got the apartment you requested. She wants to know if your sure you don't want to return home, I mean isn't here anyone that is missing you."

"No, I'm sure, from the little memory I have I'd rather not. Besides I want to stay close, till Fate's Trial is over and they had the verdict." Shiki shook her head.

Chrono nodded. Fate had become very important to her because she could remember things about her, and felt as if there was some connection and Important reason to stay close to her, memories that didn't make sense came to when she thought of Fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Months later-<strong>

Shiki had wandered into a library and saw a girl in a wheel chair reaching for a book. Without a second thought she grabbed the book and handed it to her.

"Thanks." The Brown haired girl said. "I'm Yagami Hayate by the way."

"I'm Shiki, Shiki Uzumaki; don't be surprised if I forget your name or my mine, I have some short term memory problems." Shiki said. "It wouldn't be the first time it's happened either."

Hayate found her a little strange at first, but the two quickly got into a conversation that made on lookers think they were long time friends.

"Ah, Signum is going to be here any minute to get me." Hayate exclaimed looking at the clock. Shiki smiled at her new friend. "Don't worry I'll take you out front and wait with you." She got up and started pushing Hayate's wheel chair towards the entrance. Halfway to the door Signum walked in and Hayate waved and called her over. Shiki's vision blurred at that moment and she banged her foot on a table leg.

"Ah!" Shiki grasped her foot in pain. "Are you alright, Shiki-Chan?" Hayate asked. "Yeah, just hit my foot against the table, I should watch where I'm going." At that moment Signum reached them. "Hayate I see you've met a new friend. My name's Signum I'm a relative of Hayate." She extended her hand for her to shake and Shiki did the same letting go of her foot only to cry out in pain and cradle it again after it touched the floor.

"Shiki, you must have hit it harder than you thought, you might be injured." Hayate said worriedly. "Shamal is right outside I'll go get her." Signum said. Moments later she returned with Shamal.

"Is it alright if I take a look at your foot?" Shamal asked. Shiki nodded and let Shamal take off the knee high black combat boot from the injured foot. Shamal grimaced at the sight of a dark purple, bruised and swollen ankle. "Oh my, it bruised and swelled up really fast."

"Is there any one we can call to take you home?" Signum asked. Shiki shook her head. "No, I live alone." The two looked at each other. It was at that time they took in her appearance. The porcelain skinned girl was wearing a black spaghetti string dress that ended just about mid thigh, with a white long sleeve top that had a wide collar. The dress was too small on her and shirt was too big on her small frame. The clothes were worn and non seasonal.

"Would you like to come home with us, we'd feel bad if we left you alone." Shamal suggested. The timid girl nodded in agreement. Signum ended up carrying Shiki on her back and Shamal pushing Hayate's wheel chair to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night-<strong>

"Huh, where am I?" Shiki looked around. She got up totally ignoring and forgetting about her foot and wandered out the door talking a walk.

_**"Caution Emergency"**_ Raging Heart said causing her to stop in the street. "A barrier?" She jumped up on to the rooftops to the highest one. _**"It approaches at high speed"**_ She watched the skies looking for any sign of magic.

_**"It Comes"**_ In the distance she could see a red light and readied herself and as soon as she recognized and Raging Heart confirmed it with the alert of _**"Homing Bullet"**_ She put up a shield but was having trouble holding it back.

Hearing something on her to her left she looked back and saw a girl in red dress with red pigtails with a Hammer shout out "Deadly Punishment!" She barely had time to put up another shield. At that point the pain in her foot made its self aware the cement roof started to crush and she was blown of the building.

"Raging Heart!" She called out. _**"Stand By Ready Set up"**_ With that she changed into her barrier Jacket and had to dodge another attack sending out two Axel shooter in the smoke to surprise her opponent later with. Dodging a swing from the hammer she questioned her opponent. "Why are you attacking me? I don't remember doing anything to you." Then again she couldn't remember most of her afternoon. "Where are you from? Why are you doing this?" She ignored her and metal balls appearing in-between her fingers. "If you don't tell me anything how am I supposed to know?" She yelled summoning the two axel shooters, only for her to dodge the first and block the second.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP!" She yelled charging at her, stopping in front of her. This gave her the time to dodge using _**"Flash Move"**_ Before the hammer swung down. Bring up her staff it switched to **_"Shooting Mode"_**

The staff changed so that only two pieces of silver metal twisted around Raging Heart's main body that was attached to the black handle of the staff. **(AN: Again I have a bad Imagination so picture (NOT MINE) with different colors and bad description Link: http :/ browse .deviantart .com /?qh= §ion =&q= magic+ staff+#/ dt91py )**

"Listen…" **_"Devine…"_** "To me!" **_"Buster"_** With that she blasted her causing her hat to fly off and tear. Obviously angered by this she called out "Graf Eisen, cartridge load!" The device replied with _**"Explosion."**_ It load and called out. _**"Missile Form"**_ The Hammer Device now had a spear on one end and the girl called out. _**"Missile…"**_ It spun around blasters on the other end adding power and aimed for her.

She put up her shield only for it to be drilled through and her staff was drilled through "Hammer!" And she was thrown into a building landing on the floor. The girl came flying in aim at her with her hammer. She barely had time to put up her staff to put up a protection shield only to have it broken through and the first layer of her barrier jacket destroyed and blown into the wall.

Shiki gasped for breath watching girl who had calm down somewhat and raised her staff as the girl walked toward her ready to strike only for it to clash with another staff. Standing in front of her was fate and Yuuno was kneeling beside her. "Sorry we're late Shiki." He put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Yuuno-kun…"

"Allies, huh?" The girl grunted jumping back when she couldn't over power her. "We're friends." Fate corrected the girl as Bardiche called out **_"Scythe Form"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha-<strong>

"Ne, Suzuka do you think Shiki-Chan is looking at the stars right now?" Arisa asked over the phone to her friend. Shiki had disappeared early September and it was now early December. The search had been called off when the trail had been abruptly ended without a trace.

"I'm sure she is Arisa-Chan…Don't you think it's a bit strange that the trail ended at the ocean. I mean there's nothing beyond this continent is there?" Suzuka said.

"We'll our families are going on vacation to the land of tea for our winter vacation, someone there might be able to help us figure out where she went and how to get there. I mean they have all those strange connections they might know something." Arisa said starting to plot.

"Are you sure Arisa-Chan we might get in trouble?" Suzuka said worried. "Don't worry we'll be fine our parents will understand, when we return with Shiki."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Uminari-<strong>

"Magically attacking a civilian; this crime can't be considered a misdemeanor." Fate said. The girl glared at her. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" she asked. "Some mage from the Administration Bureau?"

"Time-Space Administration Bureau, Temporary mage, Fate Testarossa. If you don't resist, you will be granted a chance to plead in your own defense. If you consent to these conditions, please drop your weapons." Fate said.

The girl angered shouted. "Who would do something like that?" Before flying off. "Yuuno-Kun, I'll leave Shiki with you." Yuuno nodded and fate took off.

At that point he started to heal her and explain things. "Fate's trail ended, so everyone was trying to get in touch with you. But the signal wouldn't connect for some reason, and once we checked into it at the bureau, we saw that a wide area barrier had been forged. That's why we rushed here. To see what happened."

"I see." Shiki said. "I'm sorry and thank you." Yuuno started asking questions. "Who was that? Why was she after you?" Shiki looked down. "I don't know… she just came out of blue." She started coughing and winced touching the scar on her throat that had been covered up by her high up ponytail that went to her waist.

"Relax, Shiki, everything's going to be fine don't stress your body." Yuuno said. "Fate and Arf are here."

"Arf-San is here, too?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop-<strong>

Yuuno was supporting Shiki as they looked at the ensuing battle. Suddenly two others appeared and deliver a brutal attack on them.

"Fate…Arf" Shiki said worriedly. "This is bad; I have to go help them." Forming some hand seals he put a healing barrier over Shiki. "This is a healing and protection field; whatever you do don't leave this field." Receiving a nod he left.

She saw Fate look at her and smile before return to the battle at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate's house-<strong>

Hayate was cooking Curry when the phone rang. "Hello." She said.

"_Hello it's Shamal." _Shamal said.

"What's up?" Hayate asked.

"_I'm really sorry… I can't find our usual olive oil, so i'm going to a further supermarket to look for it."_ Shamal said.

"You don't really need to do that." Hayate said turning off the heat on the stove.

"_I'll pick everyone up on the way home, I'm sorry I can't help you cook tonight, you and Shiki can start eating without us if you like."_ Shamal said.

"No need to apologize, its fine." Hayate said getting things out of the fridge.

"_I'll hurry home as soon as I can."_ Shamal said.

"You don't have to rush, be careful." Hayate said.

"_Alright then, Goodbye."_ Shamal finished. Ending the call Hayate went to the guest room to tell Shiki about the change. Noticing the guest room was open she called out to her thinking that she might be awake. "Shiki? Shamal called and said their going to be late. Shiki?" Opening the door further she found the room empty.

"Shiki?" Hayate called out alarmed. Controlling her wheel chair she check the bathroom no sight of her. Going through the other rooms she froze seeing the front door wide open. "Oh no."

She pulled out her phone and dialed it. _"911, what's your emergency?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop-<strong>

Seeing Fate smashed into another building, she tried calling out but her throat was sore and wouldn't make any noise.

"I've made the preparations for the transportation but I can't break through the barrier." Shiki heard Yuuno say telepathically.

"I'm doing my thing but the barrier is really hard." Arf responded. Shiki tightened the grip on her staff. Watching the battle continue.

"I have to save them." She took a step forward but gripped her shoulder in pain. "I have to…" She whispered.

_**"Master Shooting Mode Acceleration"**_ Wings expanded from Raging Heart and she questioned her Device.

_**"Let's Shoot it Starlight breaker"**_

"No way, you can't do something like that in your condition." Shiki tried to argue.

**_"I Can be shot."_** Raging heart insisted.

"You'll be destroyed." Shiki agued back.

**_"I believe Master Trust me my master"_**

"Okay." Raising her staff the barrier disappeared. "Yuuno, Fate, Arf, I'll destroy the barrier so match your time with mine and transfer everyone." She telepathically channeled.

"Shiki" She heard Yuuno respond.

"Shiki, will you be alright." Arf asked.

"I'll be alright I'll break through with starlight breaker." With that she told Raging heart to countdown.

The spell started forming. **9 **The battle continued her friends fighting with their all. **8 7 6 5 4 3.**

_**"3…3…3"**_ Raging Heart weakened.

"Raging Heart are you alright?" She questioned.

_**"No problem Count 3"**_ She raised Raging Heart. **_"2"_** She started bringing it forward. _**"1"**_

"!" A look of shock crossed her face as a hand stuck out of her chest.

"Shi…ki." Fate said it, Signum hearing her but not sure what she had said over the clash of their weapons. (**AN: Signum and Shamal haven't seen her face yet, and don't know she is there)**

The hand moved and now held her linker core. Fate tried to go towards her but was stopped by Signum.

"Linker Core Captured." Shamal said from a nearby building. "Begin collection."

Refusing to go down she lifted raging heart back again. **_"Count 0"_** "S-starlight… Breaker!"

The barrier shattered and when the light calmed down the hand disappeared and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate's House-<strong>

The group was walking towards the house when they saw the cop cars flashing. They immediately ran onto the front lawn to where they spotted Hayate.

"Hayate, what happened? Are you hurt?" Vita questioned. Hayate shook her head. "I'm fine, but I went to check on Shiki and she was gone the front door was open and I don't know where she is." Hayate worried.

"Shiki?" Vita asked. "We met her at the library and she sprained her foot badly, and she lives alone, we took her home because she's only Hayate's age and has Amnesia and Short-Term memory loss, we didn't want anything to happen to her." Shamal explained.

"Don't worry Hayate-Chan I'm sure everything will be okay." Vita assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day-<strong>

"Shiki are you sure you're alright to go home on your own?" Fate asked her as she was leaving the temporary Harlaown apartment.

"I'm sure, Fate." Shiki said walking out of the complex waving goodbye. Walking back to her apartment she started getting really hot and decided to go sit down by a nearby tree but gasped when she put too much weight down on her foot and fell down painfully and couldn't get up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate's House-<strong>

Hayate, Shamal, Signum, Vita, and Zafira were sitting around the table eating breakfast halfheartedly when the phone rang.

Shamal reached over and picked it up. "Hello." Shamal answered. "Detective-San?" Everyone looked up from their meal.

"Oh thank goodness!" Shamal sighed. Vita jumped up and asked her. "Did they find her?"

One nod cheered up everyone. "Yes, we'll be there as soon as possible, Goodbye."

"Where did they find her, is she okay?" Hayate asked happy her new friend had been found.

"They found her in the park and they took her to the hospital, he couldn't tell me much more until we get there." Shamal said.

"Well let's go!" Vita said. "After breakfast."Shamal said causing the two younger ones to groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital-<strong>

The group walked up to the nurse desk and asked where she was.

"Yes, she's in room 261, but the detectives would like to talk to you." The nurse notified them; they nodded and went to the elevator to the second floor.

Hayate knocked on the door and happily wheeled in when she heard Shiki say to come in.

"Shiki, I'm so glad you're okay, do you remember me?"Hayate said leaning over and hugging the girl. She concentrated a bit and something went off. "Hayate-Chan" She smiled. "Where is Shamal and Signum?"

"They're right behind me, don't you recognize them?" Hayate asked, Shiki looked at the four, and noticed that the red head looked nervous but she didn't recognize them out of the four. "No."

"It's alright you'll learn to recognize them later."Hayate said before wheeling over to them and introducing them. "That's Shamal and Signum, and these two are Vita and Zafira."

She nodded and smiled to them. "Nice to meet you." She said before leaning over in a coughing fit. "Shiki are you alright?" Hayate said concerned. "Ye-"the coughing fit interrupted her. She was leaning with her head down to her knees, her hair falling over her face.

"I'll go get the nurse." Shamal said worried running out the door. When she returned with the nurse, Shiki was in pain.

"We'll need you to leave temporarily." The nurse asked as doctors came in and shoved them out the door. It was an hour before a doctor came out and told them they could come back in. "What happened?" Signum asked. "We don't know we're running some tests but it could be a number of things which some things won't even show up in tests. We'll need to observe her for a few days." With that he bid farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at home-<strong>

"Signum, that girl, we collected pages from her the other night." Vita admitted to the rest of the wolkenritter. "Shiki you mean." Signum asked and she nodded.

"What will we do if we have to fight her again, she's Hayate's friend." Shamal asked. An idea suddenly struck vita. "That Fate Girl, she called her a civilian, that means that the Administration Bureau might be using her. She barely knows who she is and hardly can remember what happened five minutes ago, let alone yesterday." Vita said.

"Your right we may have more than just them trying to stop us from help Hayate but they may be manipulating her too, and there would be no evidence because of her short-term memory loss." Zafira said.

"We can't let this keep happening." Vita said.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later-<strong>

When Hayate and Signum arrived to pick up Shiki she was talking on the phone to someone. "I know I should have told you, but I didn't want to worry you, I'll see you in school tomorrow, okay, bye." Shiki finished looking up she smiled at the two.

"Who was that?"Hayate asked her. "That was a friend I met last year, she's just moved here with her new adopted family, her mom enrolled me in the same school as her, I just got my phone back from the police and found all these messages because she wanted to tell me."

"You aren't already in school?" Hayate asked confused. "No I didn't have anyone to act as a guardian to get me into school." Hayate just nodded and took her things. Shiki grabbed her crutches and walked out with the two, her ankle in a cast.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day at school-<strong>

"Fate! I missed you!" Shiki said hugging the girl trying to balance on one crutch at the same time. "I missed you too Shiki, how'd you break your ankle anyway you never told me." Fate asked helping her with her bag as their homeroom teacher led them to their class and told them to wait until she called them.

When their cue came they opened the door and walked in or in Shiki case hopped. The class was awed at the two pretty girls. The two sat down in empty seats near the middle and began class.

At some point they had started a telepathic conversation.

"…Then Amy accidentally poured milk all over Chrono." Fate said.

"Poor Chrono, Amy needs to watch where she pours her milk." Shiki giggled mentally; suddenly she heard her name called. "Miss Uzumaki can you read the next paragraph."

"Page 69 Paragraph 3, Shiki but it's in English." Fate said telepathically. Shiki grimaced looking down until she realized she knew how to read it.

"The Shore by the Lake was strangely cold despite the water was very warm. The girls in the Camp thought that this unusual and decided to investigate."

She finished reading the paragraph and saw everybody looking at her. "Thank you Miss Uzumaki, you may sit."

When the bell finally rang for lunch the two were bombarded by the class. They all were asking questions about almost everything. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>After school-<strong>

"Hayate-Chan what's for dinner?" Shiki asked walking in sniffing the air as she crashed on the couch. "Tried are we?" Hayate asked and giggled when she received a muffled yes. "Signum and I got you some new clothes, they're in your room, and you should try some of them on."

Shiki left the room and moments later she heard her shout happily at the look of her new clothes. "Hayate-Chan, Thank you!" She yelled from the room before shutting the door to try them on.

She came out in a short black ruffled skirt and purple halter top along with a grey fur vest that ended above her midriff. She hugged the girl totally forgetting her crutches and cried out in pain hopping on her good foot, going back to get them.

* * *

><p><strong>Days later-<strong>

Shiki was finally out of her cast and had been approved by doctors to start using her device, and her device had been repaired, despite the devices had requested a new part they didn't need but wanted.

On the way to Asura, Amy asked them to back up for Chrono who had found two of the Mages that attacked Shiki.

But after appearing and transforming for the first time they escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>After Book of Darkness case is closed-<strong>

"Arisa, Suzuka I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, it was a split second decision. I wasn't thinking." She apologized to the two.

"Shiki what were you thinking running away from home." Hayate asked her. "Didn't you think they would miss you?"

"I'm sorry It's just I couldn't take it I feel like some tourist in my own home." Shiki said. "Well Shiki, you're going to have to return home, you're not an adult you can't do things like this." Lindy said. "We'll also have to do a lot of explaining."

* * *

><p><strong>After Shiki's accident-<strong>

"Uzumaki, why are you not participating in spars? You have no excuse." Danzo said looking at her as he confronted her on the school grounds.

"Yes I do the Hokage informed you last week when I came back."Shiki said.

"I received no paper work or doctor notes of the injury so you must be lying. Now I order you to go and spar." Danzo bit out.

"No-ugh!" She cried out as he back handed her and one of the teachers came over. "Lord Danzo what is the meaning of this?"

"She disobeyed a direct order; this has nothing to do with you, leave." Danzo commanded him.

"Excuse me She is my stu-" "Stop it sensei, it's okay."She pushed her body off the ground standing weakly before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-<strong>

**I'll cut it off here for now, Next chapter she will get her Hogwarts letter.**

**Rate, Comment, and Review!**

**Signed Penn-Chan **


	4. Hogwarts Letter

**Chapter four of Yoru No Ko now is up! I've been slightly distracted lately but I finally finished the last chapter and started this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Nanoha, when I do I'll let you know.**

* * *

><p><em>One Small letter made all the difference<em>

_But will she ever read the letter_

_Or will she be stopped_

_So she can be used as some tool_

_Yoru No Ko begins now._

* * *

><p><strong>Danzo's office-<strong>

"Your grades are horrible, and you are dead last in class. Care to explain." Danzo asked but Shiki remained silent. "Very well If you will not speak then your allowance shall be taken from you."

At that an owl flew in and landed in front Shiki and she grabbed the letter it held out to her but Danzo Snatched it and shooed the bird out through the window and tossed the letter in the fire. "If you read any letter an owl gives you, I put you out on the street, take your money and you won't be getting any jobs." With that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later-<strong>

Another owl had come by and dropped off the same letter. Now she was sitting at the table contemplating whether or not to open it. Danzo wasn't here he couldn't stop her, suddenly a root ANBU ripped it from her hands and lit it on fire.

This started happening more and more each day till the only thing that there was that came were letters by owls which waited outside, patiently, so they could return the reply.

At this moment she was collapsed on her bathroom floor weakly coughing, the root ANBU in her apartment could care less and watched for the owls. Of course none would come it was Sunday no mail came on Sunday.

She felt the apartment shake which was the only warning she got before it flooded with letters, some flooded the bathroom which gave her the Idea and she nearly was able to slam and lock the door but at the last second she was knocked down and held to the ground and tied up.

"This is ridiculous, Danzo-Sama was right we'll have to take you away till it's too late." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>One week later-<strong>

Shiki now found herself guarded by Root in an underground hideout of Danzo's; she stayed in a dark room with a bed, and toilet. They brought all meals in and the door was bolted shut.

She had a high temperature the past few days and was throwing up most of her meal; the only thing that stayed down was the fruit. Her body was weak and kept collapsing on the floor for long periods of time.

She could tell her body was bruised from the falls, it was getting harder just to do regular things. She wondered why the doctors never found anything wrong even though she could feel herself deteriorating.

She could hear voices in the hall, arguing. There were thuds against the wall, more shouting. Who was out there? People rushed down the hall and more fighting ensued, then she black out. When she came to the fighting had stopped. Next thing she knew the lock on the door opened and light filter in from the torches in the hall.

Groaning she turned her head from her spot of the bed and saw a man standing there. He said some things but it came as a jumble her head hurt too much. The last thing she noticed was being carried out of the room before sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later-<strong>

Her eyes opened and she found a damp cloth on her forehead and looked around. She was in a hotel room and it was morning.

Standing up she looked around and found it empty and went in search of a bathroom, which she found with relative ease. After relieving her self she came face to face with the person who saved her.

"Hello, Shiki nice to you again." He said.

"Who are you?"Shiki asked. He looked surprised. "What do you mean? I've know you since you were little."

"I have amnesia I don't remember you." Shiki stated.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**There I think the rest of this scene should be saved for chapter five, mostly because I wanted to decide on some things and it's my bedtime so Ja ne!**

**Signed Penn-Chan**

**Please review, comment, and suggest. **


	5. Deja Vu

**Here's Chapter five my lovely readers who didn't freak out chapter one and stop reading, like some people did. Trust me I know I check my Traffic Stats for my stories especially when I have a new story. Anyway I had a week of school to figure out ideas for these next few chapters. Hope you like them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, and Nanoha. They were before my time, so there's no way I could have made any of them at age negative whatever.**

* * *

><p><em>A life Unknown<em>

_So Tempting to Learn her Reason for Existence_

_But so afraid to be found_

_To Reach out_

_Yoru No Ko Begins Now_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time on Yoru No Ko-<strong>_

"_Your grades are horrible, and you are dead last in class. Care to explain." Danzo asked but Shiki remained silent._

…

_At that an owl flew in and landed in front Shiki and she grabbed the letter it held out to her but Danzo Snatched it and shooed the bird out through the window and tossed the letter in the fir_e.

…

"_This is ridiculous, Danzo-Sama was right we'll have to take you away till it's too late." He said._

…

_She could hear voices in the hall, arguing. There were thuds against the wall, more shouting. Who was out there? People rushed down the hall and more fighting ensued, then she black out. When she came to the fighting had stopped. Next thing she knew the lock on the door opened and light filter in from the torches in the hall._

_Groaning she turned her head from her spot of the bed and saw a man standing there. He said some things but it came as a jumble her head hurt too much. The last thing she noticed was being carried out of the room before sleep overcame her._

…

"_Hello Shiki, Nice to see you again." He said._

"_Who are you?"Shiki asked. He looked surprised. "What do you mean? I've know you since you were little."_

"_I have amnesia I don't remember you." Shiki stated._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time of Yoru No Ko-<strong>

"You mean you don't remember anything, how?" He asked bewildered. "I know we lost contact with you but…"

"I had some sort of accident and woke up in the hospital, I was told I had amnesia and Short-Term Memory Problems, I barely remember my name half of the time and my health isn't the best since then." Shiki explained dully. "Who are you?"

"My name is Severus Snape; I came to deliver this letter to you." Snape said handing over the letter Danzo was so intent on keeping from her. She looked questioningly at him. "How did you find me?"

"A friend in Konoha slipped me information on Danzo's hideouts, and also made sure to give me your things." Snape gestured to the corner with a two bags, small and large, containing her belongings.

She wasn't sure to but this man, Snape; she repeated over in her mind, had gone out of his way to save her from Danzo, that vile man.

She reached out and grasped the envelope in her hands. She looked at the back of it at the address. 'It's in that language, English, from when I was living with Hayate.' she thought and flipped to the front. She eyed the wax seal melted on to keep it sealed. Something flashed through her head, had she seen this before, but where?

Her thumb moved underneath the seal and separated the envelope and pushed the fold over and with her hand slid out the folded parchment paper out. Slowly she unfolded the letter and began to read.

**Hogwarts School **

**Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc; Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Uzumaki

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term Begins on September 1st. We await your owl no longer than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Shiki looked at the next letter behind it and Read.

**Hogwarts School **

**Of WitchCraft and Wizardry**

Uniform

First Year Students will require:

Three sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One plain Pointed Hat (Black) For Day Wear

One pair of Protective Gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black with Silver Fastens)

Please Note that all Pupils Clothing should Carry Name Tags.

Course Books

All students should have a Copy of Each of the Following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Is this Really, You know real?" Shiki looked up from the letters at Snape questioning him. "Yes they're real; I'm one of the professors that you will have. I'm sure you will like it there." Snape said and received a nod back when she saw no deceit.

"Where are we by the way, this doesn't look like a hotel from Elemental Nations." Shiki glanced around the room at the fancy furniture and odd style. "We're in St. Buryan, England. It's as far as I could Apparate, Transport, into England." Snape explained.

At this point she realized her disarrayed and filthy form and the hunger that gnawed at her. "Is it alright if I take a shower?" Shiki asked looking toward the bathroom. "Sure. Make sure to dry your hair." Snape said sitting down to read a newspaper. Shiki went through her bag and grabbed her clothing and shoes before entering the bathroom.

Shiki locked the door and removed her clothing that she had been wearing for at least two or more weeks and set it aside. She looked in the mirror and looked at her self. She had scars that had faded mostly and shrunken since she got them. Her porcelain Skin was unnatural, along with her white hair that made its way down to her knees when untied. Her form was an unhealthy weight and thin. She was at least a head taller than everyone in her class. Lastly she could barely make out thin fade whisker marks that adorned her thin cheeks.

How had she become this way? The only thing that was relatively normal was her violet colored eyes, but even then that was uncommon even in Konoha.

Sighing she walked over to the coffee pot and looked at the coffee flavors, for something that wouldn't upset her stomach, but keep her going until she made it to breakfast. (**An: I love how coffee is always in the bathroom)**Choosing French Vanilla, she set the pot and ran the shower.

The tension left her body and the steamy water hit her tired form and stood there, relaxing. She grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed at her hair watching the dirt and grease flow down the drain. After the conditioner was applied and she was happy with her hair, she washed her body of the stink. Finally she stepped out and grabbed her towels and wrapped herself.

Drying up, she slipped into her clothes and poured her coffee, and creamer. The coffee was nice and not bitter. She left the bathroom keeping her hair ties from fate, around her wrist. "I'm done." Shiki said stepping out. "When will we be leaving for where ever?"

"London, we'll have to take a plane there's no train station that takes a route to London from here. We'll be leaving in a day or two, for now we'll be heading down for breakfast in the dining room." Snape folded his newspaper.

She followed Snape down the hall to an elevator. "This is a very nice hotel, how can you afford it?" She asked looking around; something was off about it though. "I'm a good customer at this hotel chain so I get a discount." She nodded and entered the elevator, the people, she notice were dressed strangely.

When the elevator stopped on the ground floor, she knew exactly why it seemed so strange; it was a wizard & witch hotel. She saw people using wands, floating luggage, brooms, people flying into the hotel using brooms, charmed appliances doing things on their own.

She smiled slightly for the first time in a year since her accident. Following Snape they sat down in the fancy dining room. At that point a young teenage waiter, with light brown hair, came to the table.

"Welcome to Farrell, Hotel for Wizards and Witches, I'm your waiter for this meal, what would you like?" He handed them their menu and she observed it for a moment and ordered tea.

"I'll be back as soon as I can sweetie." He winked and left the table with a confused Shiki and Irritated Snape. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Replied Snape to Shiki. "Just nothing."

When he returned they had ordered their meal. For Shiki she ordered a Friday Special breakfast plate which contained French toast, Scrambled eggs, sausage, corned beef hash, scones, and hash browns. Snape ordered a basic plate seeing as he was very hungry. When the food came she was surprised at how big it was, but didn't complain, if you hadn't eaten without throwing up in a month you wouldn't either. "You like it?" The waiter asked. "Very, thank you." She spoke quietly to the boy who smiled before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

After finishing breakfast Shiki decided to wander around the hotel while Snape went ahead to get tickets for a flight to London, since there was no other travel options. She ended up finding a spa area; well she didn't find it a women in charge of the area dragged her there. "Come in! Your friend wishes that you enjoy your time here! We've planned a bunch of this for you!" The woman said pulling her over to what looked like a hair style area. "Are you sure professor Snape asked you to?" Shiki asked overwhelmed by this. "Yes, He said that if you asked it was somethin' about late birthday present. I could've gotten it wrong, but it was somethin' like that." Shiki decide that this woman has a very bubbly personality as she heard her answer.

"So kid what do you want done? Wash, cut, color for your hair?" She asked, Shiki looked at the options available on display and a memory flashed out in her mind. She was in the hospital nearly six years ago, looking at her blond hair that was starting to fade. "Could you give my hair blonde highlights, and trim my bangs a bit above my eyes." Shiki asked politely and the woman nodded.

While she did her hair the woman talked to her complimenting on how long her hair was, and her beautiful skin. She had never thought of it at anything but dull and ugly before, because of Danzo, but maybe he was wrong. "You want me to do your nails while the highlights set in?" The woman-Aura- asked. "Sure."

"We just got in this lovely violet nail polish, you'll love it, and it'll match your eyes." Aura said grabbing a stool and adjusting into her work as she talked. Soon the hair and nails were finished and Shiki was looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now a platinum blond similar to her classmate's (Ino) but some shades lighter than hers. With that she was lead to a massage area.

"Aura-San, I had an Accident a year ago i'm still recovering from, it affected my back and ability to walk a massage might hurt my back." Shiki said unsure about it. "Don't worry we have a physical therapist that does massages too. Just lie there and I'll be back." The massage actually turned out pretty good and took away some of the pain she'd been having. The last step was a facial and make up.

As she was leaving she was handed a bag which she tried to refuse but was forced to take and she sighed and just made her way back to her room. Unlocking the door she found that Snape hadn't returned yet. 'Why did he do all of that it must have cost him a lot.' She sat down and looked at the gift bag which was actually a huge purse and grabbed a pamphlet and looked for what package she had gotten, when Snape walked in. "Why did you do this?"

"Did you not like it? You used to love it when you were little." Snape asked. Shiki shook her head. "No, it was great it's just strange, because according to my memories I've never done anything like it, and it's just strange."

"I'm so if I made you uncomfortable." Snape apologized but Shiki shook her head. "No it was nice, I liked it thank you Professor Snape." A light seemed to go off and Shiki stood up. "You've been gone all day; you didn't have lunch did you?"

"No, and according to the front desk neither did you." Snape countered. "We've had a busy day, we'll change and go down to the dining room and have dinner." With that he went to his room. When they made it down there a bunch of Hogwarts students and their families were having a get together and one of them saw Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape what are you doing here?" A boy called over. "I was retrieving a first year from abroad." He answered. "Ah, Mister Snape why don't you and your Lady come and sit with us we were just about to order." One of the parents asked. "Actually I'm the first year coming to Hogwarts." Shiki corrected.

"Excuse me Miss, my mistake you look so mature for your age, how old are you exactly?" The man apologized to her. "I'll be turning twelve in October." She said as Snape guided her to the table and had her sit down. "I would never have guessed." A girl sitting across from her said. "Just guess I hit puberty early." Shiki smiled.

"So what is your name, it seems we've forgotten to ask, sorry if we were rude." An older boy asked. "Shiki Uzumaki." After introducing herself those seated at the table shared their names too.

Then the waiters finally came to their large group and passed out the menus giving them a few moments to look, they started taking orders. "What would you like Miss?" Shiki ordered a salad as eating too much right now might make her throw up. "And to drink?" She looked but they only had Wines for dinner listed and sighed and ordered a non-Alcoholic one. **(AN: Brits and their drinks, at such young too, and don't tell me other wise kids in Hp drink ButterBeer AKA Beer. British Wizards must be more open than regular brits.)**

After the dinner she was dragged off by the older teens to a party down stairs in a conference room that had been cleared for an end of summer bash for teens. It was filled with energetic teens dancing, eating snacks, and playing games that had been set up.

The group of teens had really gotten Shiki exhausted by the time she returned to the room, and fell asleep without a word to Snape, asleep before she hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane-<strong>

Shiki looked outside the window of her seat as they flew past the people beneath them it would be another hour till they land, with the bad weather that had struck. She sipped at her hot tea to soothe the effects of flying. It was the first time she had done any form of flying since her latest accident that occurred working for TSAB about a year ago. She looked over at Snape's sleeping form, they had several delays in their flight and it was late at night and she couldn't sleep, he although was asleep as soon as they took off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we've hit a slow turbulence we maybe delayed a little longer." Those awake groaned. This was going to be a very long flight; they shouldn't have taken the magical air flight service.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I've had a Poll up if you hadn't noticed on my profile for this story.**

**The votes go up to five per person.**

**Poll: Should Yuuno be Shiki's Familiar?**

**I'll most likely update weekly at least two at most.**

**Comment, Review, suggest, question, Rate I don't care just give me my Reviews for this story!**

**Love Penn-Chan! **


	6. England Magic

**Hey people thanks for reading! Today in class the teacher was using her Elmo projector and one of the kids mentioned he took one of those orange cones home with him that are being used in construction at school and she started writing a note reminder for her to call the school officer about it and the officer's name looked like Snape almost except for the ending. Anyway Here's Chapter eight (P.S. If you want to hear more about the cone story you'll have to keep reading)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter, Nanoha ask my classmate if he stole the rights though.**

* * *

><p><em>It was just a small meeting<em>

_That changed two people's lives _

_One wanting to love_

_The other_

_Ashamed of their self_

_Yoru No Ko Begins Now_

* * *

><p><strong>Airport exit-<strong>

"Finally I thought we'd never get off that plane it was turned from a forty-five minute flight to a ten hour flight. We're never taking magical airline flights again." Shiki said grumpily walking over to the luggage pick up. Furious she grabbed her bags the second they came around and went off towards an electronic screen, without Snape.

When he got over to her with his bag she was typing in multiple codes for what looked like a vehicle transport service. "I should let you know I don't drive." Shiki not even looking up from her work said "So, what does that have to do with anything?" Snape groaned. "There is a legal age you have to be you know." Shiki just reached inside her pocket and held out a card with a strange language similar to English. "What's this?"

"Special Permission I get from work. The laws here don't apply to me by the way." Shiki said pulling away the card to have it scanned by the machine. Finishing the transaction a receipt printed up and she started walking towards the vehicle retrieval area.

"You're not even twelve!" He hissed but this didn't faze her as showed her receipt to the clerk and put on a tight leather jacket that zipped up with a turtleneck collar. The man then came back with a red motorcycle. "A motorcycle, are you serious?" He hissed again.

"Yes 1991 Honda hawk, got it before it was out on market as a gift." Shiki said with a smirk. At this point Snape seemed to realize something. "Wait, you've already been introduced to the magic world." At this Shiki chuckled. "No, I just put in some random numbers in and got some guy's motorcycle, yes I already knew about magic, just didn't know about Hogwarts, Bye!"

By the time his brain caught up she had driven off without him, now he was irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>The Leaky Cauldron-<strong>

Snape walked in and spotted Shiki was calmly sipping tea ignoring the leering men. "You left me there, I had to walk here." Shiki closed her eyes and took another sip. "Did I now?"

"Yes, you did." Snape said twitching. "Hm." Shiki didn't look up. "Are you ignoring me? You are."

"So who do you work for?" Snape asked. "You don't need to know." Shiki sent him a glare. "What I do is none of your business."

"Well I'm sure you're not a ninja or your team would've gone after Danzo when he took you. Is it some secret magic government I'm not aware of?" He spoke quietly. "Anything to do with that other accident you said you had a year ago." Shiki's head snapped up at the end of that. "How?" She demanded. "The spa, you told that woman, who told me. She had concerns for your health."

"I'll be going to the bathroom." Shiki said getting up. When she entered she pulled out her cell phone that she got from TSAB. Opening it she put it to her ear.

"Hello." Shiki answered. _"Shiki, thank god! Where are you? Are you okay? "_

"I'm fine Amy, how did you know I was gone?" Shiki asked. _"Chrono had some time off and decided to check in with you. Your apartment is a mess." _

"A visitor from you guys and I'm not home to greet my guest, how rude." Shiki said sarcastically. _"I'm sorry but you know that we have a major case going on right now. You still haven't answered by other question."_

"I know, just really ticked off right now. Anyway I'm in England, London." Shiki said flushing the toilet. _"London? Are you in the bathroom?"_

"Yeah, doing something right now had to pretend I was going to the bathroom to talk to you." Shiki said turning on the faucet. _"You're not involved in a case right now are you?"_ Amy nearly freaked out on her. "No, I've might found something on my past, I don't have anything conclusive yet, I'm being careful. This Snape is really getting on my nerve; a 45 minute flight should not end up being 10 hours. So I made him walk and took my motorcycle."

"_And that's why you're the White devil."_Amy snickered."Yeah, White devil has to go; I'll try contacting one of you later, tell my students not to slack off."With that she hung up and left the bathroom.

"Take you long enough?" Snape asked. "Well I am a woman we take our time." Shiki replied.

"So where are we going?" Shiki asked as Snape led her to the back of the leaky cauldron. "To get your school supplies for Hogwarts of course." She followed him into an empty brick room.

He tapped the wall in three spots and it opened a door way. She looked around as they walked in, it was filled with dozens of stores with crowds of people going in and out of them, or talking to friends. Shiki had never seen any magical community besides Mid-Childa which was more highly advanced, and they sold different types of magical supplies. But other than that it was comforting to be in a familiar looking place.

"Wait, how am I going to pay for this, Danzo has all my money." Shiki asked. "Don't worry we'll be going to the bank to get your money." Snape said as he gestured to the big building-GrinGotts- at the end of the street. "Wait you mean I have an account there?"

"Yes, it was set up years ago to keep the man Danzo from stealing your parents' money." Snape said as they entered through the doors. They walked over to a counter where she saw a goblin, she repeated over her head, writing in a large book.

"May I Help you?" The Goblin asked and Snape nudged her forward. "Um, Yes I'd like to withdrawal from my account." Shiki spoke.

"Name and Key?" He asked her looking expectantly. "Shiki Uzumaki and…" She paused unsure if she even had the key before she reached in back of her neck and unchained it from her choker. "Is this it?"

"Yes. It's good to know you're alright Miss Uzumaki." The Goblin said. "Follow me please." He said leading them to a cart which sped off once they were seated, going down several flights.

When it stopped Snape looked over at Shiki who had a green tint to her unusually pale skin. "I think i'm going to throw up." Shiki groaned. "There's a bucket over there." She didn't know who said it but she was thankful as she grabbed it and heaved into it.

Snape rushed over to her, rubbing her back. Slowly moving back into a sitting position, and groaned once more. "This was what I was trying to avoid on the flight here, so much for that."

Shakily, she stood up and got off. He handed her a bag to put money in as the goblin opened the safe with the key.

She was surprised at the amount of money in the huge safe which had been transferred into the magic British currency. Not knowing anything about the exchange rate she knocks the top of big piles in the bag until she decided it was good.

After the ride back up, the throwing up, and leaving of the bank, they headed to the book store. She was looking for a couple of books she had been pointed to when she felt her vision going hazy. She pressed her hand on the shelf to keep herself steady. Distantly she heard two people arguing and footsteps coming near hear. One of them bumped into her and she closed her eyes as she lost her balance but was caught by a pair of arms.

"-are you okay?" She opened her eyes and looked up, to see a red haired boy her age a few inches shorter. "Huh?"

"I said are you okay, you weren't responding for a couple of minutes." He said with a look of concern. She started to stand up and looked around. "Sorry about my siblings, they can sometime be reckless."

"It's okay, but now I can't remember why I was here. Stupid Short-term memory loss." Shiki said looking at the shelf. The red head bent down and grasped the fallen letter. Glancing at it he pulled three different books off the shelf and handed them to her.

"Here you go." He said handing them to her. "I'm Gaara Subaku by the way."

"You're a ninja, Suna most likely." Shiki stated and Gaara nodded in confirmation. "I guess you are as well?" He asked.

"Not yet, by December hopefully I'll be an official konoha ninja." Shiki said walking over to another book she needed. "So what's your name?" Gaara asked.

"Shiki Uzumaki." Shiki smiled towards him as she picked up the last of her books. "So who are you with?" Gaara asked her.

"With one of the teachers, now that I think of it, he is somewhere waiting for me." Shiki rubbed her head sheepishly. Gaara chuckled and took her over to the counter, and they found Snape there waiting. "Sorry, I kind of got lost, Gaara here helped me."

"Thank you Mr. Subaku, if you're wondering your siblings ran out of the store five minutes ago." Snape said.

"You're welcome, would you mind if I accompany you two?" Gaara asked. "We don't mind right, Snape." She said almost challenging him to defy her, which he was smart to avoid.

The two talked as they traveled to the different stores getting their different supplies, stopping in-between for lunch at a small café. Their next stop was at Madam Malkin's to have their robes done up.

"So you're a second year this year?" Shiki said as the three walked in. At that point Madam Malkin walked up front. "Ah, , you've hit a growth spurt this year." She smiled turning to Shiki. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"Shiki Uzumaki, . Nice to meet you." Shiki answered and the woman seemed surprised. "Miss Uzumaki, nice to meet you! Come I'll take your measurements first."

After she took her measurements, Madam Malkins asked her to try on some dresses she had. She didn't really want to try them on but it didn't help that Gaara and Professor Snape were encouraging it. In the end she ending up with several outfits and hour later she didn't really need and some stalkers who wouldn't leave the store.

Her eye twitching, she walked to the middle of the room and stopped. Clenching her fist, she sucked in a big breath. "OUT! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF FOLLOWING ME YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

All the Stalkers at that point ran out of the shop before she even finished. "I needed that."

Grabbing her bags she looked at her two companions who had frozen in their spot. "Hey, we don't have all day, get your stuff and let's go." They at that point rushed out of the store to follow.

"Where to next?" Gaara asked looking at her list as he was now finished with his shopping. "I'll get my wand next." Shiki said spotting it on the list. "Then we need to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop." Gaara said leading the way.

When they entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander greeted them. "Ah Gaara, break your wand again? Who's this lovely lady, did your father remarry finally?" He asked.

"No, i'm a first year coming to Hogwarts. Why is everyone assuming I'm involved with older men?" Shiki fumed.

"I would answer but you may end up strangling me." Gaara said. "Like that's even possible." Snape muttered and received a Gaara Death Glare©.

"Well come on now let's get you a wand." Mr. Ollivander gestured her to come forward. "Which is your wand hand?" Shiki then held out her left hand. "Ah, left handed I see very rare to sell a left hander wand, everyone is always right handed."

He left and came back moments later pulling out a wooden wand from the box he held. "Dark Maple 9 ½ inches and Dragon Heartstring Core." Taking a hold of it she waved it and didn't feel the familiar pull of magic and set it down. "Let's try another shall we."

"Olive 10 Inches and Ice Core." Ollivander handed her next and still it did nothing. Frowning he went to the back and started rifling through the boxes, and the sound of boxes being riffled got further away till the store was silent. "Do you thing he gave up?" Shiki said tapping her fingers on the front desk. It was moments later she heard a shout right next to her. "This is the one!"

She stumbled back in surprised before straightening herself and picked up the wand. "Ebony wood 11 ¾ and Quartz Crystal Point Core." This time when she waved the wand something happened.

She felt it tug on her linker core gently and found herself surrounded by inky blackness almost floating in it and she heard something a deep voice calling but when she blinked she was back at the shop almost as nothing had happened.

"My, such a beautiful display of colors, I've never seen anything so marvelous. Could you please try that again it was so beautiful. " exclaimed, unaware of her confusion. Shiki slowly nodded and wave it once more.

A calming and sweet silvery wave of rainbow washed over the shop mystifying them. "The first uses of a new wand are always so exciting; this may be the best by far!"

"Can I purchase my wand now?" She asked Ollivander nodded and set the wand back in the box and exchanged it for the needed money. He nearly forgot to ask her name and called out to her as she left.

"Wait what's your name." Shiki looked up and said. "Shiki Uzumaki." And with that she left with Ollivander standing there shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Pet Shop-<strong>

"Do you see any you like?" Gaara asked Shiki as she walked through the pet store, rubbing at her throat which was becoming sore from the yelling earlier. "I don't think I feel comfortable with a pet, i'm I live by myself and with my memory I'll probably freak out not knowing why it's there."

"It's okay, It's getting late and we should head back, your father will be wondering where you are you should go too." Snape said.

Saying their goodbyes they parted promising to meet up at the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Subaku's Hotel Room-<strong>

"Gaara your home. Where have you been?" His father said looking up from the book he was reading. "Your siblings came back without you."

"I was spending some time with a new found friend." Gaara answered his father pouring himself something to drink.

"I find that highly un-ugh! Temari why did you do that!" Kankuro yelled at his older sister for punching him before he could finish.

"You were being rude! Gaara can find friends no matter how unsocial he is." Temari chided him. Their father smirked in amusement watching. "You two go to bed you've got a long day ahead of your selves. Hogwarts starts tomorrow you know." Their father said shooing the two off to bed.

"This is going to be a long night." Gaara muttered. "Yeah but you're going to have to suffer on your own tonight, I'm not an insomniac, i'm going to bed." His father stretched and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning-<strong>

Shiki groaned as she awoke. It was four in the morning and she felt sick to her stomach. She walked over to the bathroom slowly and grabbed the handle turning it when she entered she went straight for the toilet and threw up.

She cringed at the Acid bile that rose up as she sat there holding her stomach as it was nausea. Slowly getting up she made it to the sink and turned on the water and washed her mouth out and slashing some water on her face to cool it.

Shiki grabbed a towel and dried her face before looking in the mirror. Her face showed exhaustion from the past few weeks which were starting to catch up with her. Nothing she ate was staying down and she felt very weak. It was now obvious that since the accident with the Gadget Drones that it had gotten worse. As a ninja, every though she was still academy, she should have been able to handle the ride but didn't.

That reminder her she needed to call Vita so she wouldn't worry. Picking her phone off the night stand where she had set it, she scrolled through her contact list and dialed the number.

"_Hello, who are you?" _ Vita questioned as she picked up the phone from Hayate's House sounding slightly annoyed because she had to pick it up as it was her day off (Monday) and around one o'clock there meaning she had interrupted her video games.

"Vita, is that how you pick up the phone?" Shiki reprimanded her. She heard some choking, then sputtering and lastly stuttering. "You're not eating in the living room again are you?"

"_Don't tell Hayate!" _Vita exclaimed from the other end causing her to chuckle. "I won't if you spend the day with me until I have to take the train."

"_Really! Where are you? How long can we hang out? Where you going that you'd need a train?" _Vita asked thrilled to see her again. Shiki frowned Danzo had kept her from her friend since she'd come back to Konoha, what would they look like now?

"I'm In London, England, My train leaves at 11 am, my time and I'm going to someplace called Hogwarts." Shiki supplied Vita.

"_The Witchcraft and Wizardry School, how'd you get an acceptance letter?"_ Vita asked. _"They don't usually bother mages; we aren't exactly on speaking terms." _

"I think it has something to do with my past, it's why i'm going to find out. Not too sure what will happen." Shiki said in the mist of changing her clothes. "Meet you on the edge of town fifteen minutes."

"_Okay."_ With that they hung up. Shiki ran down the stairs quietly and went through the back to Diagon Alley. The shops were just opening and the last of the night shoppers were leaving so it was very crowded and she made to GrinGotts quickly and made a money exchange before heading back the leaky cauldron.

Making it outside, she put her keys in to the ignition of her motor cycle and sped off towards the edge of town arriving to Vita Waiting. She tossed her the other helmet, which Vita caught. "The shops should be opening soon want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, you kind of made me ruin my lunch by doing a spit take." Vita grimaced at the thought of her soggy lunch, causing Shiki to chuckle at her pouting face.

"Alright, hold on tight." Shiki said speeding off back into town and glanced at her watch. '5:30 already.' She felt Vita tighten her grip a bit more and smiled gently.

After the two had eaten, then went shopping at different places mostly Goth related stores, or Victorian styled stores. Shiki and Vita even went to some Gothic Wizarding Stores. The two were now heading down town to the markets, when they stopped at a red light.

"The highlights really suit you Shiki, why didn't you color your hair sooner?" Vita asked the taller girl. "Getting your hair colored in Konoha is more expensive because we don't have the resources near us; we have to trade for them. I could barely afford just getting my bangs cut every once in a while, let alone color."

"Shiki why do you keep going back there, that man is basically abusing you and his control. If Fate knew you could live with us you would be safe and you could get better." Vita whispered hugging tightly. Shiki frowned as the light changed.

Vita was the only one of her friends that knew how Danzo treated her and that even when the test results came back negative that it wasn't just some cold. Vita had found her on the floor one day visiting when she was living in Uminari after Danzo had found out her location and punished her for running away. She was the only one who understood why she had pleaded to stay and live with them.

"Don't worry Vita; Hogwarts is safe he can't find me there. Just don't tell Fate or the others." Shiki said but Vita didn't respond as they came to another stop light. Glancing off to the side she saw a raven haired boy teasing another boy, who by the looks of it was related to him, as he got scolded by his mother, who looked pretty good for her age.

The light changed again and she sped into the market district to continue their shopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Kings Cross Station 10:15 Am-<strong>

Shiki with the help of Vita pulled the last of her stuff onto the trolley, from the side car they'd attached.

"What platform are we going to?" Vita asked Shiki as she pulled out the ticket she had received. "Nine and three quarters, obviously hidden seeing as it looks none existent from here."

They walked over towards the 9 & 10 platforms and Shiki observed the area while Vita used Graf Eisen to detect the illusion barrier. "It looks like we just walk through here." Vita said and the two pushed the cart through to the other side. "Whoa! Look at this place Shiki its amazing!" Vita said running around looking at all the things.

"Vita, come on help me load my stuff on to the train." Shiki called her back and Vita helped push the cart over towards the luggage train cart. "I'll take that Miss." One of the older students said as he pulled up the items. "Uh, thank you?" Shiki said confused at the look the student gave her. Vita sighed at her oblivious nature to flirting, yet she could pick out a pervert from a mile away.

"Gaara there you are!" Shiki smiled as she waved at the older boy. 'On second thought, who is this?' Vita looked at the fellow redhead, who turned at the sound of Shiki's voice.

"You look happier today, did something happen?" Gaara asked approaching her. "I just spent the morning with one of my friends I haven't seen in a while. Vita, where'd you go?" Shiki called.

"I'm here." Vita said walking up. "Who is he?" Vita said sending a glare toward him. Gaara intrigued by the look from the girl who looked about eight and said "Names Gaara. Is she your little sister?" Gaara inquired.

"No, were you not listening before, although I don't think she's happy you called her little, she's actually ten."Shiki said mouthing vertically challenged (read as short) and he nodded.

"We should be getting on the train." Gaara said glancing at the clock. "Nice to meet you." He bent down to shake hands with Vita but she turned her head. 'Or not.'

Bending down Shiki smiled at Vita. "I'll visit for Christmas, okay. Until then I want you to keep this." Shiki took off her Black Choker with silver Victorian cross pendant and put it around her neck. She hugged Vita asking her to store her motorcycle, and went on the train.

Five minutes later Shiki waved good-bye from the train to her.

Shiki sighed closing her eyes intending to rest when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Gaara she opened it to find a bush haired girl. "Have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his?"

"No, um what time is it?" Shiki said glancing at the position of the sun. "Lunch time why do you ask?"

"No reason, hope Neville finds his toad." Shiki said closing the door and taking a seat. 'I thought we just left the station, how can it be twelve already.'

"Dear do you want anything from the trolley?" An old woman asked with a cart of sweets. Shiki spotted some fancy chocolates, which were about the only normal thing there and her weakness so she purchased some.

"Thank you." With that she looked out the window worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Asura Command Center-<strong>

"Vita, have you heard from Shiki recently." Lindy Harlaown asked her. "Huh, why?"

"It seems that according to Shiki's guardian someone's tricked her saying that they know something about her past and taken her away. We got in contact with her once but for some reason we can't now."

"No, I haven't been in contact with her; no one has, not since the accident." Vita said. "I see; I just hope she is safe, when we did contact her we couldn't locate her where she said she was."

When Vita was far enough away, she slammed her hand into the wall, anger present in her eyes. 'That Bastard he's using our resources to find her, I won't let that happen.'

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Well I want your opinion on what should be done next Chapter!**

**For those who want to know the whole cone story here it is:**

**See one day my classmate walked into school with one of those orange cones on his head and he got yelled at to put it back. A week later we find out that he went back for it, put it in his locker, and towards the end of the day took it out put it on his head walked out of school with it, got on the bus with it, and walked home. At that point my math teacher tried calling the police officer (Name spelt Snaith) with he didn't answer. Then he said he would bring it in so he wouldn't get in trouble. Next day he was in the nurse's office sick, and the day after that he forgot.**

**Third day he was late to class, because he was being assigned detention for vulgar language during lunch, but he walks in with the cone on his head. Before that though we thought she called officer Snaith on him, but low and behold five minutes after he comes in Snaith comes in, and my math teacher keep the door open so we could see what happened sadly he got away.**

**During science I had to explain the whole incident to my science teacher too. Got to love advanced math.**

**Anyway Vote for the poll!**

**With Love**

**Penn-Chan!**


	7. Starting Hogwarts

**Hi People! Look its Chapter Seven, It feels so long since I posted something but that might be because I started track. Anyway I've been really tired and only important things seem to stick in my head, not that this story isn't important, I'm talking school priorities. Yeah so I've been a bit thrown off getting home at about 5 pm now instead of 2:30 pm and go to bed at 9 so little time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hp, or Nanoha. According to my geometry teacher that would be a big fat false, if I some said i owned it. Only my fellow 9****th**** Math Honors, and regular 10****th****, 11th, and 12****th**** students, should get what i'm saying.**

* * *

><p><em>It Was Just a Small Hope <em>

_To Discover_

_Or To Get Away_

_Or Will It End Before_

_It Even Starts_

_Yoru No Ko Begins Now_

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Station-<strong>

The Train had finally arrived at the station, all the students rushed off the train excited to start the new school year. Shiki, not to agitate her back, waited till most of the kids had passed by her so that it was unlikely that she would be knocked into.

Stepping off the train she heard a rather large man calling for the first years and walked over with the other kids. Looking around at the other students she realized she was once again at least a head taller than every kid her age.

That was another thing she blamed on Danzo, he pushed her past her limits when training and it resulted with her being abnormally taller. She knew right away that there would be at least one group of Idiots to point it out and harass her about it.

Following the large group they came to the edge of a lake which surrounded a Large Beautiful Castle that had slight creepy feeling to it from the Dark night, Hogwarts.

It could use some remodeling as it was probably a couple hundred years old, and the night didn't do it much justice.

Looking away she climbed into the back of a boat and continued watching as they got closer.

She could feel something gnawing at her as she got a better look at the school. There was also a strange rush of emotions that weren't familiar to her in the air that seemed to radiate from the new students.

They were then lead back on to shore and in the Castle, students whispering to each other and pointing every which way to a new found friend.

They stairs to a set of rather eventually walked up large doors, though she had seen bigger in mid-Childa. Mid-Childa She wondered for a moment if everything was alright there but shook her head of those thoughts as a woman in green robes and pointed black hat got their attention.

"Students, My Name is Professor McGonagall I'm going to go and see if everything is ready, wait here and I'll come back when it's time for the sorting ceremony." She said before disappearing into room.

Before she could go back to her thoughts a blond boy made his way through the crowd and annoyingly and rudely shoved pass her to talk to a boy a few steps above her.

She could just feel the arrogance and Smugness rolling off him as if what he had to say was more important than a world Crisis.

"So it's true then, what they were saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He said, at which a bunch of kids started whispering and Shiki narrowed her eyes on to the two boys that Draco was looking toward.

'Harry Potter His name is…' Shiki listened more intently.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." At this the Red Head began to snicker and Malfoy looked at him sneering. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."

He turned to the other boy, Harry. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said holding out his hand.

Harry just looked at it before replying. "I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks."

Embarrassed Draco scowled and replied. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasley and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

After Draco Stormed off his lackeys following and her attention was taken away by Professor McGonagall who returned and guided them into the Great Hall and looked around at the Students seeing Gaara at one of the tables, along with what seemed to be his siblings. He gave her an assuring smile which her look down feeling strange, while his brother sitting next to him looked astonished.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the sister smack him, tell him to pay attention to the old man who she noticed standing up.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our care taker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you the third floor corridor on the right hand sides is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank You." With that he sat down and the sorting started.

"When I call your name you with come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said. "Hermione Granger."

The girl was nervous when she walked up and Shiki saw the red head say something to Harry and Harry just nodded as if to get him to shut up. The hat contemplated a bit before shouting Gryffindor, and a table cheered.

"Draco Malfoy." Shiki frowned at the boy who had shoved her and several others out of his way; it barely touched his head before shouting Slytherin.

"Susan Bones." Another girl went up and was the first to be sorted into HufflePuff and Shiki glance towards Snape for a moment as he glanced towards harry.

"Ronald Weasley." The Red-Head that was with Harry walked up and screwed his eyes shut when the hat started his sorting. When the hat shouted Gryffindor he seemed relieved and run over to the table sitting next to possible siblings.

"Harry Potter." The whole Hall started whispering about Harry and she could tell everyone was hoping he would be sorted in their house and she concentrated on the boy wondering why everyone seemed to know him. "Gryffindor!" With that all the other houses seemed to deflate and the Gryffindors cheered loudly.

There was no one interesting for a while till she heard a familiar name. "Hinata Hyuga." She looked at the Shy Little girl from her classes at the academy, and smile gently at her when she looked around nervously and she looked surprised at her presence.

Harry from his spot at the table nudged Ron, and whispered to him. "That girl she's one of my cousin's friends, I remember her showing me a picture of her once. Do you think she knows what happened to her?" Harry asked him. Ron just shrugged and watched as the sorting took place.

Hinata sitting up there was astonished at seeing Shiki who had disappeared before the last week of school. Then she felt the hat touch her head. '_You are a very shy girl for a ninja, HufflePuff maybe, no doesn't fit a ninja, even one as shy as you. Slytherin would pick you apart; RavenClaw would be too much pressure, ought to be…' _"GRIFFINDOR!"

Then another familiar name popped up. "Arisa Bannings." Arisa a little too eager ran up the stairs and plopped her self up on the stool. _'Energetic and Brash, all too easy to sort you…"_

"Gryffindor!"

'If Arisa is here then…' Shiki thought as the next name was called. "Suzuka Tsukimura." She smiled as she saw the girl make her way up; those two were inseparable as always. '_Shy but confident and brave when you need to smart as well, but it wouldn't be good looks like it to separate you from your friend so…' _"Gryffindor!"

After those three there weren't any other names that she recognized or interested her so she waited for her name looking at her Dog Tag For confirmation on it every few seconds. Soon she was the second to last person standing there when her name was called.

"Shiki Uzumaki." This seemed to start another roar of whispers as she steadily walked up the steps, her legs starting to ache from being up so long and in one place. She placed her self on the stool and felt the hat being plopped on her head.

'_My it's such a pleasure to meet you Miss Uzumaki. It seems there are very many gaps in your memory both large and small though. Guess I'll just have to make do with what's here. Very loyal expected, but also very fragile. You put others head of yourself. A very High IQ to with. White Devil fitting nickname eh. Where to put you, were would you achieve your full potential.'_

She felt him dig a little deeper, bring forth a migraine with it. She heard the distant mumbles but couldn't make them out.

'…_Sorry about that, but I think I've come to a decision. You may be a bit confused and pressured but you'll learn why soon enough why you were put here.'_

**[AN: Excuse Your Authoress while she goes and does the Sorting House Quiz…And after several different tests, a tarot reading, flipping a digital coin a four times with a ¾th majority, and extreme determination for her to not end up in HufflePuff the results are…] **

"RavenClaw!" The Hat shouted and this brought on not only cheers but some unexplained shock she could tell. She carefully walked down the stairs once more and walked over where Gaara had moved over in the midst of clapping and sat downing, and he gave a comforting squeeze of the hand.

The Last kid was then sorted into Slytherin, before Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast, Begin!"

Immediately after, several hands shot across to shake her hand, and several questions were being asked at once. She had this strange overwhelmed feeling as a blond girl with four ponytails shooed at the other RavenClaw.

"Are you okay?"Gaara whispered into her ear and at that point she realized how close he had become and bush became very vivid against her skin. "I'm fine, thank you." She leaned in towards his ear. "Why did they do that?" She whispered.

"Don't worry I'll explain it later, for now just relax." Gaara said reassuringly. At this point the blond ponytail girl leaned over and greeted her. "I'm Gaara's Sister Temari, Nice to meet you."

Shiki nodded.

The other boy sitting next to her then introduced himself. "I'm Kankuro Gaara's older Brother. So what was that earlier you looked over whelmed by them."

"I don't know, it felt like I knew too much of what they…felt." Shiki said describing it with confusion.

"Ah, you might be an empath that would explain it." Kankuro said overfilling his and Temari grimaced. "You eat like a pig, Kankuro."

"Shut up! How I eat is none of your business." Kankuro fired back, a student a couple seats down said. "They're at it again."

Shiki watched slightly amused leaned over to whisper to Gaara. "What's an empath?" Gaara looking away from the bickering siblings and responded "Empaths-They can basically feel emotions of the people around them. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey later, she can help you out, and it's not good for it stay unstable as it is, Empaths are very sensitive and you could be very mental and emotionally damaged."

Shiki just nodded and reach out a hand from instinct as Kankuro nearly attempted to nearly strangle Temari, and pulled him down and whacked him on the head. "Behave."

"I'm not a kid; don't whack me on the head." Kankuro muttered. "You're acting like it so people will treat you like it." Shiki quoted.

"You look like you have to do that a lot." Gaara commented. "Yeah, my friends act like kids sometimes. Now that I think about I haven't seen them all in a year except vita who I finally saw today, I wonder how they are." Shiki mind seemed to wander off.

"Hey you haven't gotten anything to eat yet, why don't we help you pick out some things to eat." Temari said looking around at the food. "What type of things do you like?"

"Well is there any pot pie here?" Someone must have heard her because it came floating down the table.

She smiled she was going to like it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's Location-<strong>

Fate rolled in her bed to stare at the photo's atop of her night stand. She reached over and grabbed one them getting up on her forearms to look at it closely.

The photo had their classmates from the school they had attended shortly. There had been a track & field event day, after Shiki had gotten her cast off and she had stepped in for the classmate who was doing the major events and sprained her foot before they started.

In the picture they were holding up Shiki who held the trophy and had three gold medals from her events a rare smile on her face.

'Shiki where are you?' Fate thought grabbing another photo off the table she looked at it. This photo had Shiki after the growth spurt, holding Yuuno in his ferret form carrying Fate piggy-back style with Arf on top of her own head.

She distantly remembered Chrono grabbing the camera as they were being goofy Idiots during a picnic and snapped the picture of them. The day itself was eventful as the photo looked.

"Why would someone just take her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate's Location-<strong>

Hayate sighed as shrugged off her nightclothes and rubbed her neck. She had been distracted all day since the amber alert had gone off on Shiki.

"What if she overexerts her self, she's already relapsed several times when she started recovering. What if it happens again and no one's there?"

She paced the room putting on her TSAB Uniform. Thinking of the girl who lived with her for those few weeks, who had been so excited when she had just bought her clothes and new shoes.

But now that she thought back on it, she had never heard Shiki mention family or any relatives until now that the guardian showed up claiming that some man had used her lack of memory to delude her in to coming with him.

"Is it my fault, is it because I got better that she now has to suffer." Hayate wondered. Shiki has always had a strong belief in god and that they did things for a reason. Hayate herself didn't have Shiki's belief (which she found ironic because Reinforce's Device was a cross) but she wonder if this was one of those things.

That because she got better and walked Shiki would be unable to and become ill.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall-<strong>

Shiki was giggling at Kankuro who was telling an exaggerated story of a mission they'd been on, fork full of pumpkin pie poised in the air, when she had caught a raven haired boy glancing over at her from the table next to them.

She gave him a questioning glance and he gave her a confused one in return. He seemed to start to mouth something but stopped looked down cast into his plate.

"Shiki are you going to finish that pie?" Kankuro asked hand reaching out ready to grab it. She smacked his hand away. "Nice try grab another slice if you want some." She said popping the fork into her mouth a satisfied look on her lips as pulled the fork out.

A few minutes later the professors announce that it was time to retire to the common rooms for the night and asked the Perfects to guide the first years. Making their way out of the Great Hall Gaara grabbed Shiki's hand leading her towards the Hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, can we speak with you?" Gaara asked the Hogwarts nurse.

"Yes Deary, what's the problem?" Madame Pomfrey asked moving towards them. "My siblings and I think that Shiki may be an empath so we would like to check with you."

"That is concerning matter. Please take a seat Dear I'll be back in a minute." Madame Pomfrey said leaving the room to get what was needed.

A few moments later she returned with Professor Snape. "Well Miss. Uzumaki you being an empath would explain some things, Madame Pomfrey you'll just need to take some blood while I prepare the potion."

While she was taking her blood, Madame Pomfrey started asking questions. "So how do you like it at Hogwarts?"

"Not sure I've only been here for two hours at the most. Nothing surprising I knew about magic before I got the letter." Shiki answered.

"Really own anything magical or are the school supplies the first thing you've gotten that's magical." Madame Pomfrey asked. "A few things, I also have a Familiar but I didn't bring him with me."

"Why not?" Gaara asked now interested in the conversation. "My Guardian is really strict so I can't keep him at my place so he was staying at a friend's, and I couldn't take him with me because my Guardian didn't want me coming to Hogwarts so I left him behind."

"All done Deary." Madame Pomfrey said healing up the needle puncture. "You'll also need a Physical, tomorrow morning come and see me before breakfast and Gaara if you would bring her here so she doesn't get lost."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." Gaara said while Shiki's hands gripped at her robes tightly. "Pomfrey bring it over here the potion is ready." Snape called over from the table.

When Madame Pomfrey handed it over, Snape stirred it in and watched as it turned a silvery misty white. "Well you're defiantly an empath. With all that's going on I suggest you should go to Professor Dumbledore and he'll summon you up a separate room in the RavenClaw common room." Snape said.

"Thank you." Shiki said as Gaara led her out of the room and they head towards Dumbledore's office. Gaara muttered the password and they walked up the stairs.

"What can I do for you two?" Dumbledore asked as they entered the room. "Madame Pomfrey and Snape Identified Shiki as an Empath, Snape suggested we ask you to summon a separate room for Shiki in the RavenClaw towers." Gaara stated.

"Oh I'll take care of it, you two off to bed." Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Academy-First Day Back-Lunch Time-<strong>

"Hey has anyone seen Hinata or Shiki?" A girl asked. At this Ino Yamanaka replied "Hinata went to Hogwarts this year."

"She so lucky, I was hoping I would get a letter, after all the years of watching the older kids get theirs and we get the short end of the stick. " The other girl said.

"But where's Shiki?" Ino asked. "Iruka Sensei, do you know where Shiki is?"

Iruka looked up and around before repeating the name. "Shiki, Mizuki have you seen Shiki?" His silver-blue haired assistant looked around too. "Did she respond during attendance?" Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, if you haven't noticed she never does she can't recognized her name most of the time."

"I have to report this to the Hokage." Iruka said before jumping onto the rooftops. Upon arriving at the office he knocked franticly on the door ignoring the snooty secretary who seemed rather intent on keeping him away.

"Hey you can go in there the Hokage isn't her-""Who isn't here?" The Hokage said stepping out of his office.

"Hokage-Sama I have something urgent to tell you, it's about shiki." Iruka cut off the woman before she could do anything.

"Come in, and you I will talk to you later." The Hokage said to Iruka and the Secretary as he gestured Iruka to follow.

"Iruka is she hurt what has happened?" The Hokage asked as soon as the door was closed and privacy seals activated.

"She didn't show up for school today, and none of the kids have seen her recently and Danzo's been gone for a couple of weeks too." Iruka managed to get out.

"ANBU Call the council for an emergency meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>RavenClaw Common Rooms-<strong>

"This place is beautiful." Shiki said gazing at the glass dome ceiling carefully carved with constellations and bronze supporting arches for it with runes carved into the bottom.

Comfy plush blue chair spread throughout the room with glass and bronze sundial styled tables. Along the side of the room were glass books selves and a statue of the RavenClaw founder.

The other side resembled a library almost with the long wooden tables, and bookshelves and upper loft with granite stairs and in the middle of the room a fireplace.

**[Based on deviantart versions** **http:/ browse. / ?qh=§ion= &q=ravenclaw# /ddp1a4 and http:/ browse. /? qh=§ion=&q =ravenclaw#/ d43h2dg]**

"I guess it's safe to assume the colors are bronze and Blue?" Shiki said. "Hey what were the qualities of a Ravenclaw that the hat mentioned?"

"Ready of mind, with wisdom and wit, why?" Gaara asked looking at her intently. "To tell you the truth I have Short Term Memory problems, and magical core damage right now I seem like the last one to do well here at Hogwarts let alone in Ravenclaw."

She felt Gaara tip her head upward holding her chin. He studied her face looking for something almost. "I think you make a good Ravenclaw." He was still watching her, hand cupping her chin, when she felt a tug on her robe. Glancing down she saw a little white cat with black eyes looking at her tail swishing.

"Hecate what are you doing down here?" Gaara asked picking up the kitty that was happy and rubbed against him. The cat then jumping into Shiki's arms licking her face. "It seems my cat likes you too."

"Oh-that tickles." Shiki giggled petting Hecate. Giving Hecate back she started heading up to stairs to the rooms for some sleep when Gaara called to her. "Shiki, wait."

Stopping a few steps up she looked over her shoulder. "Would you like to spend the day with me this Saturday?"

"Yes I would like that." Shiki responded before jogging up the stairs and into the room that had been marked as hers. She shut the door quickly behind her leaning against it a smile on her lips. She put a hand over her stomach trying to calm the unfamiliar feeling fluttering there.

Walking over to the bed covered in silky blue-violet covers with lavender and blue-violet pillows, taking the bags off the bed searching for her personal items to set on a white dresser desk with bookshelves on top. She pulled out the clothes and put them inside the drawers and set candles and incents on top along with her cross and small bible.

She opened the bible to a prayer in front of the cross lighting some candles before kneeling.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gaara-<strong>

Gaara opened the door to the room he and his brother Kankuro shared. "I saw you, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro said reading through his book as he sat on his bed. "Really then why is your book upside down?"

Kankuro grimaced. "I know that i'm looking at a…picture." Gaara's non-existent eyebrow rose up. "Really, you know I don't remember you taking Arithmancy or that I said you could take my book." The said book then was thrown across the room missing horribly and Kankuro growled out "Shut Up!"

"And second this conversation is about you not me! How did you meet that girl? Man you've got some luck, getting a chick like-ow! Temari what the hell are you doing in here! This is the guy's tower!" Kankuro said yelling at his sister who suddenly appeared behind him.

"So, there no rule saying we can't come up here, only that a guy can't come in the girl's tower." Temari shrugged. "Besides I'm interested in Gaara's little girlfriend, so where did you meet?"

"When you two knocked her over in the book shop." Gaara said causing the two to freeze. "So that's where we lost you." Kankuro said remembering the comment he had made that left him with a rather large bruise.

"That's great we just accidently made our brother fall in love after all the years of trying to get him to like girls it pays off." Temari cheered. "My work is done, good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning-<strong>

Shiki groaned hearing her phone vibrate and reached over to the night stand. "Who is calling me at four in the morning?" She glanced and saw Vita's Number and flipped it open.

"Vita you realize it's four in the morning?" Shiki asked sliding her feet off the bed and feel a weight fall off her stomach. Pulling back her covers she saw Gaara's cat, Hecate, in a deep sleep undisturbed by her movement.

"_Yeah, but this is important!"_ Vita said while Shiki held the cat with one hand and closed the door it had opened.

**(AN: My Grandmother's cat does that, door will be shut and it'll just, BAM! open and make its merry way on top of the bed)**

"So is sleep." Shiki said rubbing at her eye. _"That CREEP is looking for you; he contacted TSAB saying some guy kidnapped you, the lying bastard!"_

This sent a chill through her body, and she started shaking and her stomach churned and she ran in to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.

"…_Shiki are you, okay?" _Vita asked from the other line. Picking the phone back uptalking shakily she said "I don't want to go back to him, never don't tell anyone Vita… V-vita i'm scared. Scared that if I go back I'll forget everyone, it's been so long I can't remember what everyone else looks like and he'll turn me into a tool like the others-ah!" Shiki cried out looking into the mirror she opened her tongue and looked at the seal there glowing red, tongue puffed up burned a bit.

"_Shiki are you okay! Answer me!" _Vita cried out on the other end. "It's that stupid seal won't let me say anything." She cried. "What am I going to do?"

"_You're going to stay at Hogwarts, and not go back to Konoha. During the summer we can go to all those fancy European countries we always talk about and I'll convince everyone at TSAB that the creep is no good and you can live with me, Hayate, Shamal, Zafira, and Signum. You can be healthy and you'll fly and use magic again so just stay at Hogwarts." _Vita said crying.

Shiki slumped against the tub crying too. "I'll try; I've got to get ready call me at 9 pm I'll be back from classes and dinner then."

"_Okay, I'll try and see you soon." _Vita said hanging up_._

Shiki closed her phone and looked down at Hecate rubbing against her, trying to comfort her. "Thanks, but you might want to leave unless you'd like to take a shower with me." To this the cat fled causing her to giggle happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the common room-<strong>

Shiki walked down the stairs messing with the towel on her head trying to keep it from toppling over, Gaara's cat Hecate held to her chest at the same time, when she looked over to see Gaara sitting in an arm chair.

"Gaara what are you doing up?" Shiki asked as it was only four-thirty. He looked up surprised as well. "I could ask the same thing."

"Hey I asked first." Shiki said pouting almost. "I'm an Insomniac and you're reason is?" Gaara asked going back to her. "This is the time I usually wake up."

"You wouldn't happen to know where a Hair-dryer is." Shiki in turn asked adjusting her towel upon her head. Gaara just chuckled and a magically operated one appeared in his hand. "Here let me help you." He said unraveling the towel and taking the brush sticking out from her arm, he sat her down proceeding to dry it.

The whole time a blush covered her face while he dried it. When the hair-dryer turned off she thanked him. "No problem."

"Oh and here's your Cat she kind of came and curled up in my bed during the night." Shiki said handing Gaara the deeply sleeping cat, which refused to wake up.

Gaara smiled slightly setting the cat by the fire place. "Well it's about five, we have a few hours, do you want play some chess?"

"Chess? What's that?" Shiki asked as Gaara grabbed a box off the coffee table. "It's like Shoji, just the pieces and rules are a bit different, see…" He started pulling pieces out and explaining them. It was about two hours later she had beaten him three times in a row.

"Are you sure you haven't played this before?" Gaara said as they were putting away the chess game. "Yes, just admit that you don't like being beat by a girl."

"That's it time to go to your physical." Gaara said carrying her fireman style. "Ah! Gaara, STOP! Put me down!" Gaara just ignored her leaving the room and jumping down a few floors not bothering with the staircases. "You Idiot put me down- ah! That tickles."

Finally arriving at the Hospital wing he set her down letting her catch her breath. "Stupid Panda."

"Did you just call me a panda?" Gaara looked at her. "Yes, because you look like one with the circles. I've got my appointment stay here." Shiki waved him off and walked in.

Upon doing so she saw Madame Pomfrey talking with Snape. "Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey how are you?"

"Ah, Shiki, Snape and I were just talking about you. We would like to talk to you about Danzo considering how Snape found you in his care." Madame Pomfrey said.

"There's nothing to talk about then." Shiki said which caused Snape to grimace. "Nothing to talk about he had you locked up. If he is hurting you, we have to know you may end up dead, that man is a ninja he can kill you."

"I said there is nothing to talk about." Shiki adamantly refused his claims. "Then you wouldn't mind that I check you over for injuries." Madame Pomfrey said. She froze and clenched her hands and Snape lent down to her ear. "If there's nothing to talk about then you have nothing to worry about." He said forcing her towards the changing area.

Madame Pomfrey handed her a set of clothes. "Put this on and then come on out and we will examine you." Shiki then found her self in a midriff top and shorts. Shaking she opened the certain and stepped out. "Oh my." Madame Pomfrey said.

There were scars scattered all across her body most of the scarring concentrated on her stomach. The whole left side of her body was bruised a dark ugly purple and there was a big scar down her stomach with evidence of stitching on it previously.

It made the scar on her neck all the more obvious and showed how much precision there was with the newer cuts compared to the older ones.

"What did he do to you? You look half dead, does he even feed you?" Snape yelled anger blandly obvious. Shiki winced backing away snapping Snape out off his rant and he tried soothing her. "You need to tell us what happened so we can help."

"I can't." Shiki said shrinking and shaking under his touch. "Yes you can, he can't hurt you anymore." Shiki just shook her head refusing to look up and Pomfrey pulled him away.

"It's too hard for her; give her some time she'll talk. In the mean time help me take pictures and write the report for evidence later." Madame Pomfrey said and Snape nodded knowing how hard it was for him to talk about with what happened with his own father.

Madame Pomfrey had Shiki sit on a bed while directing Snape what to take pictures of and what to specifically zoom in on. Afterwards she said a spell that gave a list of past injuries checking it over and put in a file.

"You'll need a nutrient potion, I'll have house elves put it your tea during eating times." Pomfrey said as she weighed Shiki on the scale.

"And I want you to put these salves on the bruises and cuts once a day. Make sure to come back it you need anything else." Madame Pomfrey said handing her a small bag with said items, then turning to Snape she was handed a book.

"It's a guide for Empaths, be sure to read it." Shiki just nodded going behind the curtained section of the room to change and left.

Gaara stood against the wall balancing a stone on his nose, stirred Shiki into a chuckle and out of her fearful mood. "I didn't take that long did I?"

Gaara then lost balance of the stone and grimaced as it hit the floor. "And I almost got it too." Shiki just giggled and followed Gaara to the Great Hall. Turning the last corner she bumped into the Raven-Haired boy from yesterday- Harry.

Across from him stood the blond Slytherin- Draco- with his two unnamed goons who looked to be taunting Harry.

"What's going on here?" Gaara asked in a menacing tone, looking pleased when the Slytherin's eyes widened.

"N-nothing!" Draco got out before scramming into the great hall, obviously afraid of the red-head.

Shiki then took to Harry. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked and Harry shook his head answering. "No just being a royal prat is all."

"Well you tell me if he does it again, okay. I'd like to kick him off his high horse." Shiki said before straitening and ruffling his hair. "Take care."

Harry stood there grateful and a bit hopeful before heading to the great hall himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Transfiguration Class- Mid lesson-<strong>

Shiki sighed looking around the room from her spot in the back.

All the other kids in the class were practicing some sort of Ink spill reversal spell. Mean while she wasn't allowed to do magic and sat there taking notes on the spell observing what to do and not to do.

To her it was painful boring.

This was her job at TSAB which was done with much more harder and complicated spells and devices. A simple spell like this took two minutes.

If this was going to continue for another week she might lose her patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Potions Class- Start-<strong>

Professor Snape strode in robes billowing behind. Shiki rolled her eyes _'very dramatic' _she thought sarcastically.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." Snape said upon entering.

"Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

She concentrated on his speech with the bare minimum, writing it down. She felt his amusement clear as you could smell an old lady with too much perfume on, as he asked students who obviously didn't have a clue what he was talking about questions.

"Does anyone know any of the answers to the questions I just asked?" Snape looked around for at least of hand so he wouldn't have to explain it.

Without warning it slipped out. "Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death, a Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

"That is correct Miss. Uzumaki." Snape while Shiki was still trying to comprehend what came out of her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I was going to write more but it's getting late, Christmas is tomorrow and I had to write something for Christmas and all the other Holidays for a present.**

**Sorry for the delay I've had Indoor Track Practice on top of school, my 15****th**** birthday and of course the Holidays so my mind was in an utter mess.**

**Vote for the poll that is on my profile.**

**I promise the next one with be up faster along with Moumokugan as soon as I can relax.**

**Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas!**

**(Or whatever holiday you celebrate) **

**Love**

**Penn-Chan**


	8. Haunting Dreams

**Hello my followers, this is your Christmas gift, or maybe X-Mas, Hanukah, Kwanza, etc. or if you don't celebrate holidays then … I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, MGLN, and Harry Potter, if you choose to believe so you will become a whack-a-mole.**

_A Past comes to haunt_

_And love forms _

_But soon a frightening Reality takes place_

_Breaking apart the dream realm_

_In which she chooses to live_

**Suna- Kazekage Office-**

The Kazekage sat in his office ignoring his paperwork in favor of the letter that his daughter sent by her owl, Isis, to inform him how the first week of school had gone.

_Dear Father,_

_The year has started off fine, Kankuro might tell you different considering he is already having trouble completing his homework and had to have a first year help him. Surprisingly Gaara has become friends with that first year sometime before we came to Hogwarts, probably when he disappeared on the shopping trip._

_Any way her name is Shiki Uzumaki, and she is from Konoha apparently, he has taken a great liking to her, and she's an empath. Do you think she might be bonded to Gaara considering she's the only girl Gaara ever even glanced at? I looked up a bit about empaths and found out that they attach to their emotions to a person who understands them and they often are their soul mates._

_Although it also says that they use their mate's emotion to live and tend to have emotional damage and may attach to more than one person to stabilize themselves, which I don't think Gaara would like to much. I'll read more into it later; Gaara has a date which Kankuro and I intend to spy on._

_Love you, Please Reply_

_Temari_

"This is Interesting, so my theory might be right after all." He thought out loud, tapping his fingers along the desk.

_Flashback -6 Years Ago_

"_Kazekage-Sama! Come quick!" A Suna Jonin said slamming the doors open, disrupting the meeting taking place._

"_What's wrong?" He said standing up in alarm._

"_It's G-gaara, he just started going berserk and no one can get him under control!" The Jonin started to explain. "He was just walking then he started doubling over in pain and lost control over S-shukaku."_

"_What!?" A council member shouted. "I knew it, we should have killed that thing the minute its mother abandoned it. It's a danger to us all and now we are going to be killed."_

"_Enough don't talk about my Son and wife like that! It was your decision to make my son a Jinchuriki and my wife hates me for it because of you, she left me because of you. I had to tell my kids she was dead, I had to lie to them." The kagekaze moved towards the door._

"_Where are you going!?" The Jonin commander shouted._

"_To save my son before they try to kill him and I lose him for good." With that the door was slammed shut and he ran down the stairs and out into the chaos. Standing at the edge of the village was shukaku in his full form, laughing at the Shinobi and civilians._

_As he arrived toward the center of it he realized that his six year old son was atop the head of the demon unconscious and curling up in pain. "Daddy! What's wrong with Gaara?" He looked down to see his 8-year old son, Kankuro tugging on his pant leg frightened holding on to Gaara's teddy bear._

'_He must have been with Gaara at the time.' He thought. "I don't know, where's Temari?"_

"_Uncle Yashamaru took her out of town to help him get supplies earlier today. Dad what's going on! Why is Gaara hurting?" Kankuro said looking back at what had become of his little brother._

_Calling a Jonin, Baki, over he picked up Kankuro and handed him to Baki. "Take him to the tunnels with the others and tell everyone to evacuate to there, I'll handle this." Receiving a nod he continued his plan._

_Concentrating black rings appeared around his eyes and his gold dust started to form around him. As soon there was enough he urged it forward mixing it in with Gaara's own sand weighing it down and stopping it._

_It was nearly an hour later that he was able to surround shukaku in the gold dust between blocking its attacks and using his dust as a platform he raised himself up and pulled his wand from his sleeve._

"_Rennervate!" He cast the spell awakening his young son, upon his eyes fluttering open the demon lost his control crumbling to the ground in a mess. He quickly managed to levitate his son over so he didn't fall to his death and held his youngest close to his chest in relief and kissed the top of his head._

"_Father, why?" Gaara moved his head to look up at his father questioningly. "Why is she hurting, why can't I make it stop?"_

"_I don't know gaara, who are you talking about?" He looked at his son confused._

"_I'm not sure." Gaara frowned then winced moving his hand to his forehead, removing it to find his blood. Alarmed the Kazekage used the sleeve of his robe to clean the blood and noticed that the sand had left a tattoo like scar with the symbol for love._

"_Let's go home and rest okay; it's been a rough day." He said, Gaara nodded leaning his head on his father's shoulder._

_Flashback end_

He pushed his reminiscing of the past to the back of his mind and decided to focus on replying to his daughter and got out a scroll.

_Dear Temari,_

_I'm glad to hear that you've made it safely to Hogwarts this year and that Kankuro may come home with more than just acceptable written on report card this year._ _It seems that this girl is a good influence on him and may not only help him but she may help Suna_ _in recovering from the damage that the wind daimyo has caused depending on her connections._

_It's very possible that she could be Gaara's mate, make sure to send me copies of everything you find and take note of. Also don't fight with your brother I already got a note from flitwick about the argument you two had during the feast at the beginning of the week. Tell me how the date goes too._

_From Your Father_

Satisfied he dipped the 4th Kazekage stamp in wax before using the charmed wax to seal it shut only allowing the recipient to open it. Standing up he strode out the door telling his secretary he'd be back.

"I assume you're stalling finishing the pile of paper work on your desk?" His assistant said.

"Exactly, how did you know?" He asked sarcastically.

**Hogwarts- Hospital Wing-**

"Well, Miss Uzumaki you haven't gained any weight yet but it seems some color is returning to your cheeks and the bruises and scars are starting to fade finally as stubborn as they are. Your magical core seems to be looking better to but you'll still have to wait a while to use your magic." Madame Pomfrey stated looking over the scan results of her patient.

"All you need to do is fill out the emergency contact forms so I can give them to Dumbledore." Snape said handing over the forms along with a quill.

Shiki looked at the form with concentration that worried them. "Miss Uzumaki is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"Amnesia Bloody Sucks." With that her forehead fell to the table in defeat. She groaned further when he mentioned that she kept a Dog tag ID around her neck that she'd completely forgotten about.

Raising her head up, she pulled it out filling out the sheet and stopped upon almost filling out the Harlaown residence as the emergency contact instead Changed to writing vita's information down.

"Here you go." Shiki said handing the filled form out to professor Snape. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, it's says according to my scans that you haven't started a monthly." Madame Pomfrey said shooing Snape away.

"There's a reason for that." Shiki said suddenly feeling self-conscious and horrible. "T-those scars on my stomach…the doctors told me that they damaged ovaries and that I would never have children because they had to remove them." She could feel the burning of her eyes and she didn't mind as Snape embraced her in a hug not caring how he got around Madame Pomfrey.

It was still hard to think that she could never have kids of her own.

Soon she calmed down and wiped her eyes and washed them out with a wet cloth Madame Pomfrey handed her and made sure her eyes were no longer red before hugging Madame Pomfrey in thanks and smiled when she whispered that she was the only one who could make Snape weaken and to use it to her advantage.

"I think we're almost done here, just take these pills they should help with the extra hormones floating around it why you've been so emotional lately. Okay dear, any problems just come see me." Madame Pomfrey said hugging her one last time handing her the medication before guiding her out.

Walking down the hallway to the Ravenclaw tower helped her calm her emotions and stopped at the portrait for the riddle.

"Hey Shiki we can't figure it out please tell us you have a higher IQ than everyone here." Kankuro said standing up with a few other guys stuck outside.

"I question how you got into ravenclaw in the first place." Shiki sighed looking at the portrait. "The riddle please."

"For some I go fast, for others I am slow, to most people I am obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson." The lady of the house portrait said.

"Time, you guys are such dimwits that should have been easy for a ninja like you Kankuro." She huffed walking through into the common room. "Temari where's Gaara?" she asked upon seeing her.

"Gaara? He's in the library; some kid challenged him to a chess match. Won't last much longer I suppose, because it's been an hour." Temari said glancing at the clock for time.

"Thanks Temari, I'm going to go change, it's a lot warmer than I expected today." Shiki said running up the stairs to her room and opened the closet door looking past the despised dresses and toward her summer outfits.

She pulled out a blue green romper and nodded in agreement before changing into it along with a pair of white flats, before eying her hair its high pony-tail and decided to shift it to a low pony-tail to look less formal.

The vibrating of her phone caught her ears and she picked it up answering and greeted Vita.

"Hello Vita, anything the matter?" Shiki answered reaching over for some sun cream lotion, so she wouldn't get burnt.

"_You sound oddly happy, something happen?" _Vita asked on the other end.

"I'm going to be spending the day with Gaara is all." Shiki replied smiling to herself.

"_You mean like a date! Does he like you?" _ Vita suddenly asked.

"D-date, no we're just friends." Shiki stuttered blushing at the accusation. She heard a brief reply that suggested something that made her beat red, causing her to sputter. "V-vita!" And with that vita ended the called satisfied with her meddling.

Calming herself down she went back to the common room and spotted Gaara waiting but noticed the common room was empty besides them.

"Where'd everyone go?" Shiki looked around confused as it was full of ravenclaws not long ago.

"They've gone to breakfast in the great hall, but we'll be going to Hogsmeade for breakfast." Gaara said taking her hand and heading to exit the grounds.

"Are we allowed to be off school grounds?" Shiki asked as they got closer to the exit.

"Yes, Ninja's and Ninja's in training have special permission to do so." Gaara said pulling her closer as they got closer to the town and the space got even more crowded. They soon entered an oriental restaurant which had a few customers not many as some didn't consider the cuisine a morning styled food.

"How may I help you?" A waitress asked coming up to them.

"A table for two, please." Gaara said not show a slight sign of letting go her hand which left a light pink blush on her cheeks.

She must have dazed off, because she only caught half of what Gaara said to her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to sit in a chair, your legs are shaking." Gaara said and true to his word she could feel her legs start to give out and quickly nodded not trusting her voice to save her in time.

Luckily Gaara was able to wrap arm underneath her legs to save her from looking like a complete fool and collapsing after barely five minutes.

"I'm Sorry about that Gaara." Shiki whispered as he set her down at the table the restaurant was preparing. "I guess my legs aren't used to it yet."

"No, I should have been more observant, considering I knew you had previous injuries." Gaara said sitting in his own chair and Shiki just nodded in agreement.

**On the rooftops**

"Did you see that Kankuro he was being a gentleman. He defiantly likes this girl and is wasting a moment to show it." Temari squealed despite the annoyance it caused her brother.

"Hey they've got hamburger steak on that menu." Kankuro said looking through some binoculars. "I think we should come back here later to eat."

"That's all you think about is food, isn't it." Temari sighed now in turn being the one annoyed.

"Hey I think about more than food, okay." Kankuro glared at his older sibling which he received a smack for causing him to start a fight with his sister and nearly caused them to miss the two leaving after having their breakfast.

"Come on you idiot before we lose them." Temari said jumping after them on the rooftops Kankuro grunting following, not too pleased.

**With Shiki & Gaara-**

"So what should we do next?" Shiki said a tint of blush on her cheeks as he was holding her hand weaving through the crowd again, but at an easier pace.

"How about we go look through the stores, tell me if there is anything you like." Gaara said gently guiding her into a nearby store.

She smiled pointing out certain items that seemed odd asking about others, listening to Gaara on his opinions or knowledge of the object she was referring to. Temari and Kankuro were following them from and to each store and as they stopped for lunch but not at the same place as earlier much to Kankuro's disappointment.

Around 3 o'clock they decided to leave Hogsmade worn out from the Date that was constantly being denied as being such, with a few mementoes that they had purchased.

"I never got to go in." Kankuro whined as his sister dragged him away forcefully to continue following their younger brother.

"Come on! You can come back tomorrow! It's only Saturday, there is still another day left in the weekend!" Temari hissed at her him as they secretly followed.

Gaara and Shiki were walking towards the entrance of Hogwarts when her foot kicked something on the ground. "A Remembrall didn't that kid Eve Long or something get one?"

"Neville Longbottom is who you're thinking of. I think I saw him going to the library earlier he still might be there." Gaara responded.

"I'll go and give it back to him and thank you for today." Shiki said putting the item in her pocket and turned to say good-bye formally and found Gaara placing a kiss on her cheek. "No, thank you, I will see you back in the common room later." Gaara said making his leave.

Shiki felt the heat in her cheeks rise and brushed her fingers over the spot.

**Konoha-Council Meeting**

"So what should we do concerning that it seems that Danzo has betrayed Konoha by kidnapping the Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Shiki?" Koharu Utatane asked looking around the table at those who had gathered.

At the Head of the table was The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Across from Koharu was the Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku. Next to him was the Anbu Commander wearing his mask as always. After him was the Torture and Interrogation Force Head, Morino Ibiki, who sat next his Second In-command, Yamanaka Inoichi.

Then next to Koharu was her former Teammate, Mitokado Homura, who was unwillingly sitting next to Mitarashi Anko, Infiltration and Reconnaissance Leader. The last seat, formerly Danzo's, was left empty.

"Shikaku, what would be our best move?" Sarutobi asked his Jonin Commander. The Nara sighed leaning back, ran a hand through his hair.

"Our best bet is to send out warning letters to the other hidden villages despite that there's a good chance Kumo will recognize her last name, we can't risk all the secrets Danzo has. There's also the possibility that Shiki Uzumaki is in danger of dying as no one knows her condition as no one saw her in the month before he took her." Shikaku said laying out the plan.

"Then we'll need make Red Alert Forms and get them sent out." Sarutobi signaled over two Anbu. "Tori and Neko get on it." With that they followed orders.

"We also need to start search teams for those two. Anko I'll leave that in your care, you are to start immediately, gather whoever you need as soon as the meeting is over." The Hokage stated next.

"So who will be her guardian after she does return, she won't be financially stable or ready to live on her own coming back." Homura asked looking around the table.

"We can't just leave her with anyone, from the things I've heard from my daughter, Danzo most likely tried gain control over her through punishment, and she'll have a hard time trust just anyone." Inochi spoke up using his ability as a mental specialist helped diagnosis the situation.

" What about Jiraiya, he was willing ready to cut down on his ninja duties to raise her until Danzo interfered and got that restraining order." Ibiki said remembering the last time he'd seen the angry sannin.

"I don't think I could trust anyone else, I'll write him to come back to Konoha." Sarutobi agreed to the thought. "Ibiki your section should look at anyone Shiki's connected to and provide Anko with any information you can get her."

"Everyone Dismissed!" With that everyone was gone in a flash.

**Hogwarts Library-**

Shiki was in a daze as she walked towards the library to find Neville and return his Remembrall. Looking around she spotted him easily because he was the only first year Gryffindor boy in the Library at the moment. "Ah, you're Neville-San right?" Shiki asked hoping that Gaara wasn't wrong when he saw that he was in the library.

"Yes, I'm Neville why are you asking?" The boy was obviously shy and unsure of her intentions for talking to him. "This is yours right? I found it outside on the ground." Shiki said holding out the Remembrall for him to take.

"I was wondering where it went, I must have dropped during flying lessons." Neville smiled as he held the gift from his grandmother. "Thank you very much for returning it. What is your name by the way?"

"You're welcome my name is Shiki Uzumaki by the way." She sent a smile to reassure him. A slight spark of hope seemed to flicker in his eyes as he asked his next question. "Are you really an Empath?"

Shiki looked a bit surprised at the question and nodded before asking "Why is there a reason you asked that?"

"Yes, it's just that I've read up on a lot of different mind healing methods and I've read articles that say Empaths can heal the Emotional scars of the human mind with their abilities far beyond what the wizarding society is capable of." Neville said very excited at the prospect.

"That's something new that have heard of from the books Madame Pomfrey gave me. May I ask, what is your reason for being so interested in Mind Healing?" Shiki asked watching his emotions change.

"Well you see my parents they were t-tortured to the point where they've become unable to communicate or continue on with their lives. They have to take be taken care of at the Hospital for the rest of their lives." At the end the explanation he had become really quiet. "I was wondering if you would try looking into Mind healing to help heal my parents I know it's a lot to ask but I would give anything to know my parents."

Shiki gave a sad smile and sat down next to him. "I know how you feel, my parents were killed when I was born and I never got to know them either. Don't worry I'd be glad to help you, but why me and not a professional Empath Healer?"

"Most Empaths are Emotionally abused when they're young and they can't learn to continue on in life without constantly being in fear, so there are very few that can help and very hard to convince." Neville explained to her.

"Well I guess I'm just stronger mentally than the others. Do you want to help me see if there are any books on it here?" Shiki questioned.

"Yeah let's go ask Madam Pince." Neville smiled greatly and Shiki followed happy she could help.

**Gryffindor 1****st**** Year Boys Dorm- **

"Ron, what do you think happened to my cousin the last six years after I lost contact with her?" Harry asked as they lay on their beds unsure of what to do till dinner.

"Well it's not like we can ask her I mean it's obviously the same thing that caused her to lose her memory and she won't be likely to remember it because if she did she would probably already remember you." Ron said scratching his chin trying to think.

"Well what would cause amnesia?" Harry propped himself up. "I'm not sure why don't you ask that Hermione girl, she seems to know a lot." Ron shrugged. "Or you could ask a teacher because personally I'd rather not ask her."

"I think it'll be easier to ask Hermione at least we know she's in the library as opposed to the teachers that could be anywhere." Harry countered and Ron groaned as they made their way down the stairs towards the library, not knowing the topic of their original conversation had just been there as well moments before they entered.

**Next Morning Shiki's Room-**

Shiki flew up from her bed sweating profusely, her heart pounding, breathing erratically and violently shaking. The Nightmare she had absolutely terrified her, it had been hard to tell what was going and she had been in horrible pain till she thought she couldn't breathe causing her to suddenly wake up.

Shiki moved slowly from the bed to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach into the awaiting toilet. Still nauseous she let her head rest against the edge of the sink while kneeling there trying to catch her breath.

Shakily she stood up and moved to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth. Shiki left the bathroom glancing at the sky noticing it was around six in the morning, it unusual for her to sleep in past four which was an unhealthy habit that had formed over the years.

She grimaced at the ill feeling she had and decided that having breakfast this morning didn't seem like a very good idea at the moment. Slipping into her clothing and pulling her hair into a high up ponytail before settling on heading for the library.

Shiki made her way out of the common rooms and down several sets of stairs before they started shifting causing her to hang on to the railings. When they stopped she realized that the bottom of the stairs was no longer connected to a set of stairs. "Just great!" Shiki huffed and turned around only to find out that there was wall connected to the other side, meaning another dead end.

She groaned finding no one in the area to help her out of this predicament. Plopping down on the stair case she closed her eyes resting them hoping for the stairs to change soon. A little while later she heard two identical voices call out to her.

"Hello! Need some help?"

Shiki opened her eyes and looked at two redhead boys standing on the stairwell across from her. The stairway connected to hers and they each grabbed one of her arms. "Hello you're Shiki…" The first on started. "…right, we've heard about…" "…You from a friend…" "…He said you could help us…" "…See we need you to help us…" "…pass our classes…" "…So we don't get yelled at by…" "…our mum, or…" "…get taken off the…" "…Quidditch team."

"Um, so you need help with class work? Sure just help me find the library." The two grinned from ear to ear and picked up her with each grabbing an arm. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement. Soon they set her down as they reached the library and watched as she made her way through the library plucking certain books off the shelf. Finally she walked back to the table that they had chosen.

"Now its best we start off with history as that tends to connect with today's events and it's best to understand what's going on in society and we'll need to start at the beginning otherwise you won't understand it." The two were thankfully paying close attention as their lives probably depended on it and it seemed like they were starting to understand it halfway thru, some students told them that it was time for their lunch to start.

"Wow, so that's what we missed while sleeping in history all that time." Fred, as she had figured out, said. "Yes, now can surprise him, I would say something like give him a heart attack but, he's already dead." George continued. Shiki giggled and waved as they separated to their different tables, Shiki joining Gaara and His siblings but sat next to Temari feeling a bit awkward. She glanced at the look on Gaara's face and became a bit worried. "Gaara what's wrong?"

"You weren't at breakfast this morning, where were you?" Gaara asked watching her intently. "I was in the library this morning, some students that know kankuro asked for help." Shiki replied still very confused and worried. "You shouldn't skip breakfast; it's not good for you." Gaara stated and she looked down a bit embarrassed. Gaara then proceeded to switch his seat to the one on the other side of her. He took charge of filling her plate, causing her to blush as she thanked him.

Thankfully lunch time did end, but that didn't part Gaara from Shiki as he whisked her away from her plans and spent the rest of the evening trying to woe her unsuccessfully as she remained oblivious to the whole thing, yet it didn't discourage him as she blushed quite often. She wished that the rest of the week had been better though because Shiki found her night being riddled with sleepless and frightful dreams.

She was dead exhausted by the end of the week, the twins had brought more students to their study sessions and she was having trouble keeping Gaara worrying over her. It was nice of him but he couldn't do anything to help, even if he suggested medication, she hadn't kept much down and it would be impossible to get the right dosage as she was pretty sure she'd lost more weight and it would be too strong.

What happened next frightened her extremely. She was taking a shower when it suddenly occurred to her mind that she wasn't conscious and didn't remember going to bed that night. Her eyes snapping open, she inhaled a large gulp of water before flying straight up and forcefully and uncontrollably coughing up and choking on the water. Reaching out she shut the water off and carefully removed herself from the bath, covering herself collapsed on the bed with ragged breathing.

The next morning she found herself painfully stiff and unable to move from the bed and noticed that it was just after breakfast. 'Gaara's going to worry again.' As if he could hear her thoughts sand started swirling into her room and formed into Gaara. "Shiki." He strode quickly to her side and picked her up, dispelling the wet and cold sheets and waving on new heated sheets and a comforter. Looking at her lack of clothing he sat her down and fished out one of her full length nightgowns and underwear. Had she not been so disoriented at the moment she would have died of embarrassment.

After that he spelled her hair dry and laid her in bed. She tried to speak but he cast one last spell sending her into slumber.

At that same moment Harry had located Shiki's old friend's while leaving the great hall. "Hey, you three, could I talk to you for just a moment?" Harry asked them. Hinata, Suzuka, and Arisa turned around and stopped at that. "Yes, Harry-San, what do you need?" Suzuka replied to Harry. "I want to know what happened to my cousin, why doesn't Shiki remember me." Harry asked them, the three looked at each other a bit worriedly. They decidedly pulled him away to a more secluded area before talking to him.

"The orphanage that Shiki lived at Harry, they abused her." Arisa started off, Hinata seeing his reaction continued quickly. "She hid it and no one noticed until it was too late, they…" Harry needing to now urged them to continue. "What did they do?" Gaining confidence again Suzuka replied. "They nearly killed her Harry. She doesn't remember anything or anyone, she not the same anymore." It visibly upset Harry as he had started crying, but they could only try comfort him.

It was sometime later that Shiki woke up with the smell of food in the air. Turning her head she noticed she was no longer stiff like before. "Gaara." Shiki called out and he reached over touching her gently on the shoulder. "You should have told me you weren't feeling well." He grabbed a nearby bowl, of soup, she realized. He pulled her up and cradled her close lifted a spoonful of the soup to her lips. She felt awkward but she wasn't going to stop him as she'd lied to him in the first place. When the soup was finished he set the bowl down and draped his large frame over her.

"Gaara?" Shiki turned to face him, and with a new determination leaned in and pressed her lips on to his. He reacted by pulling her in closer and putting more pressure into the kiss. Pulling away Shiki spoke. "I'll think about it." Gaara didn't have to worry he just wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

A few days later, he was proven correct in his guess that it wouldn't be long before he would kiss her again. He and his siblings were walking to their next classes together when some older Slytherins decided that they had, had enough of Gaara and his siblings. They had appeared in front of the three blocking the hall and trapping them in.

"I've heard you're the punk that's been messing with our house. We really don't appreciate that you know." The obvious leader of the group growled at them. "I don't seem to recall being the ones to start those altercations." Gaara glared at them. "Well there are two sides to a story, yours I don't really believe."

"Well you better be careful about your next choice then because you may be a Slytherin, but I'm Snape's favorite." Shiki had stumbled upon them and had decided to step in. She had quickly closed in on the leader using her height to her advantage. "If I ever see, hear, or sense that you're going to pull something like this again, you'll be expelled so fast you'll get whip lash." She whispered threateningly. Then walking over to Gaara she leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips, and she giggled after the group ran off and Gaara smirked into the kiss.

"So I guess that was a yes, if not I can convince you otherwise." Gaara whispered. "Don't make me change my mind." Shiki whispered back to him.

Temari responded with a Cheshire sized grin, while Kankuro gagged a bit exaggerated at their kiss.

_Dear Father_

_Gaara has finally won Shiki over and it only took him a month to accomplish it. Kankuro is a bit Childish about the whole thing but I find their relationship very sweet. Shiki also seems to be a very strong woman on her own, you would absolutely love her. Hopefully you'll meet her during Christmas Vacation. I'll try and send some pictures along next time too._

_Reply as soon as Possible_

_Temari_

The Kazekage smirked with victory at the news and immediately looked for some blank parchment when he came across two Important Emergency Notices that had come in. He glanced at the first one reading it.

**Wanted**

**Name: Danzo Shimura**

**Former Alliance: Konoha**

**Appearance: Brown Hair, Grey Eyes, tan skin Cross Scar left side chin, bandaged left eye and left arm.**

**Height: 170 Cm (5"6')**

**Weight: 116 pounds**

**Wanted for Kidnapping and Treason**

**Warning: Capture, do not kill Danzo there is a Life at Risk.**

**MISSING PERSON**

**Name: Shiki Uzumaki**

**Village: Konoha**

**Appearance: White Hair, Violet Eyes, pale skin, three whisker-like lines each cheek**

**Height: 165.1 cm (5"5')**

**Weight: Approximate 100 pounds**

**Status: Kidnapped**

**Captor: Danzo Shimura**

**Warning: Possibly Critical**

His eyes widening, the Kazekage quickly wrote a letter to both the Hokage and his daughter in response. Then he flew out his office door and yelled to his secretary. "Plan to leave for Konoha Immediately there's an emergency meeting."

"Kazekage-sama what's going on?" His assistant asked him but he didn't reply to her as the only thing occurring to him was something was going to go down and soon.

**Wow! This took really long to write I wasn't sure I would finish this chapter but I did. My holiday gift to all now I just need to finish Moumokugan's Chapter. You will all get hit with a multitude of stories this year that is my new year's resolutions so be on the lookout.**

**Love Penn-Chan**


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

**Hey I swear I'm not dead! I just procrastinate really bad... by reading fanfiction... it's a struggle really, I like reading fanfiction but it over powers my want to write fanfiction. I promise I'm working on it really, I've just have to figure out how to get into a writing mood more often and balance out reading and writing with fanfiction. Also it's my senior year so every time I think I'm not busy it's a lie. **

**Disclaimer: I fail to own Naruto, Harry Potter, Nanoha or any multi-million dollar story line idea.**

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_Daunting Hopes Come upon Her_

_But Will Tragedy Strike_

_Before the curtain falls on her answered Prayers_

_Becoming a race against time_

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets**

Temari was diligently working on her homework when Kankuro chucked mail at her head upon walking in through the portrait. She growled and raised her hand to smack her younger brother across the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Kankuro whined rubbing the back of his head. "This!" Temari emphasized waving the envelope in front of his face. "Mataku, don't do things like that!" Sighing she opened the envelope pulling out the parchment inside. "It's from Dad."

_Dear Temari_

_I've just received to two urgent warnings from Konoha and it's of the upmost importance that you read them and make sure that they are shown to Professor Dumbledore. Shiki Uzumaki is in imminent danger and should be carefully guarded in the meantime. I'll be heading to Konoha to meet with the Hokage and discuss the matter at hand. Copies are included of the Messages._

_Father_

Temari pulled out the two posters with great urgency and scanned the contents written boldly against the paper.

**WANTED**

**Name: Danzo Shimura**

**Former Alliance: Konoha**

**Appearance: Brown Hair, Grey Eyes, tan skin, scar left side chin, bandaged left eye and left arm.**

**Height: 170 cm (5"6')**

**Weight: 116 Pounds**

**Wanted for Kidnapping and Treason**

**Warning: Capture, Do not kill there is a life at risk.**

**MISSING PERSON**

**Name: Shiki Uzumaki**

**Village: Konoha**

**Appearance: White Hair, Violet Eyes, Pale Skin, three whisker-like lines each cheek**

**Height: 165.1 cm (5"5')**

**Weight: Approximate 100**

**Status: Kidnapped**

**Captor: Danzo Shimura**

**Warning: Possibly Critical**

"Kankuro, keep an eye on Shiki and do not let her know." She said to her brother who she was aware was reading over her shoulder and hurried out through the portrait and up the stairs. She rounded through several corridors before appearing at the gargoyle statue. "I need to see the headmaster it's urgent." It seemed to contemplate this before the staircase appeared and she rushed up them opening the door to the office.

"Miss Sabaku what seems to be the matter?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking up from his desk with his usual twinkle in his eyes. She immediately withdrew the letter and posters and handed them to the headmaster while trying to catch her breath as she had forgotten it's importance in the rush. "Oh dear, this is very concerning, I'll have to call the professors to a meeting. Could you please wait here my dear I'll need to correspond with your father as well." Temari nodded and he watched as her shinobi training kicked in and she stood shoulders back, feet shoulder length apart and body straight.

He was already half-way down the stirs as he made this connection and shouted "Have a lemon drop my dear!"

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall<strong>

Kankuro, after Temari disappeared out the door and quickly joined Shiki and his brother who'd already left to go eat breakfast that morning and plopped himself next to her. "Good morning!" He said in what he hoped was a casual tone. But considering Gaara's questioning look it probably wasn't. Shiki turned her head and greeted him with a warm smile. "Good Morning Kankuro, Did you sleep well?" Before he could respond she turned her head back to Gaara and slapped his hand as he tried to put another muffin on her plate. "Gaara my plate is full." She plucked the muffin from his hand and stuck it back in the spot it had been before.

He snickered as his brother's face scrunched up In what he assumed frustration before she turned back to him. "I slept well thank you for asking."

Suddenly the hall was breaking out into whispers and they looked up to see the teachers filing out McGonagall stopping to speak with the Prefects who had rushed up to see what was going on before rushing on out. As soon as they had finished exiting the hushed whispers broke out into loud commotion between tables. The prefects after a brief discussion called the hall to order.

"Attention! All classes are delayed until further notice! All students must report to their common room immediately after breakfast and stay there until given instruction stating otherwise. No one is to wander in the halls, outside or be outside of the common room. Attendance will be taken to ensure everyone is in the common rooms, if there are any issues please see your house prefect!"

Immediately students resumed their discussion of possible causes for the sudden disorder to come about, more logical theories were passed around at the Ravenclaw table while the other houses had more conspiracy theory thoughts going around their table. As the rest of the students joined the hall for breakfast the commotion became louder and the Prefects could be seen huddling together discussing what actions to take.

Gaara could see Shiki was very tense and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing the teachers can't handle." Shiki nodded. "I just have this bad feeling but that could easily be everyone's emotions causing a ruckus. Don't worry about it." She tried to smile reassuringly but the feeling of fear that Danzo could find her no matter what was lurking in the back of her mind.

Meanwhile the teachers made it to the meeting room and were seating themselves as Dumbledore swooped in from the Owlery. Before they could start throwing questions at him he held his hands up in order to keep them at bay.

"I've just received some news concerning the situation of Shiki Uzumaki. It has become apparent to Konoha that Danzo Shimura has betrayed their village and taken off with Miss Uzumaki. I've established contact with the Kazekage in order to get a hold of the Hokage to make him aware we were able to rescue Miss Uzumaki at the end of summer without letting any of Mr. Shimura's informants become aware of this information."

"However I know it's is not below to play dirty in order to get what he wants, at the same time Shinobi method's of tracking are much different than our so in the mean time it is in our best interest to modify our wards to prevent any harm to our students."

"But modifying the wards right now will leave up defenseless until we're finished, what do we do about that. If something were to happen in the mean time." Professor Flitwick questioned due to his vast knowledge of the wards.

"We will put up a separate ward to cover the main areas of Hogwarts in the mean time, they won't be able to reach beyond the walls but they will work just as well as the regular one until the adjustments are made." Dumbledore responded.

"So it seems we'll have to cancel classes possibly until after tomorrow from the looks of it?" Severus asked for a conformation. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, at most. In the mean time students will only be allowed to travel to the main parts of the castle meaning the great hall, the four common rooms, the hospital wing, the library, my office and our personal rooms will be the only things we have access to in the mean time."

"Then I suppose we'll have to inform the students and get to work as soon as possible, what should we tell them if they ask?" McGonagall asked.

"Tell them that the Ministry has enacted a new set of regulations on the castle that needed to be taken care of and that the castle will merely be under construction in the other parts of the castle for a brief period of time." Dumbledore suggested.

"And if they ask what those changes are?" Snape inquired on what their response should be. Dumbledore contemplated this for a moment. "We'll simply tell them that we've replaced the trummels."

"The trummels, what are those?" Madame Pomfrey asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well they don't exist, I've made them up. If they ask no one will know what to look for when the restrictions are let up and no one will really care to check."

As they finished up their meeting students were heading back to the common rooms after finishing breakfast. In the Gryffindor common room Harry was looking for specific housemates to answer some questions for him.

"Hinata!" He called toward her and she turned and looked catching his eye a bit surprised he was calling her. "Yes?" Her quiet reply came.

"I need to talk to you, Suzuka and Arisa." Hinata was surprised and agreed. "We'll have to wait for Suzuka-Chan and Arisa-Chan then, they fell a bit back from the crowd on the way up here." Harry nodded "That's fine."

After Suzuka and Arisa entered they motioned them over to a secluded corner and Harry began to ask them about his cousin. "I want to know what's happened to my cousin, why doesn't she remember me and why does she look so different?"

The three looked worriedl at each other unsure how to break the news to him. "We thought that you knew about what happened otherwise we would've told you." Suzuka started, confused Harry asked "Told me about what?"

Arisa stepped in, the braver of the them, "The matron of the Orphanage that shiki lived at abused the children there, Shiki especially. No one paid much attention at the time so no one noticed."

"What." Harry's voice cracked, shocked that he himself had never noticed. His cousin had always seemed so happy and she'd never mentioned anything that would suggest abuse. "We found out later that the Matron threatened Shiki that she would hurt the other kids like she would if she told anyone and she did the same to the others."

"Hurt them like she hurt her?" Harry wasn't liking this conversation one bit it turned his stomach just thinking about what they implied. "She hurt her worse than the other kids at the Orphanage. More when it was around her birthday. When her sixth birthday came around we planned to meet at Ichiraku's to celebrate except she never showed up. We went to the orphanage and nobody answered. After a week of begging our parents they went to the Hokage."

Hinata felt it best to speak up at this point having gathered the courage. "The matron nearly killed her and left her there before fleeing the village after she did it. The other orphans said she'd left the night of her birthday and no one was able to check on her because she was locked in the basement. No one knows how she survived that long with out medical attention."

Suzuka picked up next. "When she woke up in the Hospital she was so traumatized that she couldn't remember anything not even her own name. After a month her hair had gone almost completely white from the shock as well."

At this point tears were streaming down Harry and so the girls shielded him from the views of their housemates who weren't paying much attention to begin with. As he regained his ground he began to ask more questions. "But why hasn't she remembered anything, I mean it's been six years."

"Danzo's taken control of her life and this time we're sure he's abusing her but he's gotten to much power and he's too controlling of her, she tried running away once she was gone for a few months but he found her somehow. She wouldn't talk to us for the longest time after that. In fact it's hard to do much of anything." Suzuka said.

"We're not even sure how he let her come to Hogwarts at all and we haven't had a chance to talk to her." Hinata added.

Harry started to get up. "I think I'm going to lay down this is a lot to think about." They nodded comfortingly and watched worriedly as he walked up the stairs.

About an hour later Professor McGonagall came in to let the students be aware of the situation and the restrictions concerning it before once more leaving them to their own accord hurrying back to help with the wards.

Some students were glad to hear that they had classes canceled considering that they needed to finish their homework which should have been finished prior and were quick to head there in search of helpful Ravenclaws which were similar thoughts floating through the heads of two weasleys.

They were quick to exit the common rooms a few others following them and down the moving staircase in order to see if Shiki was floating around in the library yet. The two entered walking in sync with each other and smiled with a wave as the librarian looked at the suspiciously.

With their luck she was there but for other reasons and as if sensing their presence looked up and smiled. "Fred, George! How are you?" She asked looking at the correct twin as she nodded saying their names.

"Good, Our lovely-" Fred started,

"-Ravenclaw, how are-" George continued,

"-You?" They finished.

"I'm well, is there something that you need?" Shiki asked as she selected a book and turned toward them.

"Well besides-" George started,

"-You're beautiful voice-" Fred continued,

"-we are in need-" They said,

"-Your great wisdom-" George continued

"-to prove a first year-" Fred continued,

"-can out smart a seventh year." They finished.

Shiki giggled a bit and responded "Well I think I can help with that considering that I am a first year and that I'm tutoring you two."

"Excellent-"Fred said, "-Shall we?" George asked. They led her over to a table where some seventh years and some students that they were tutoring were. They looked up when they saw the three making their way over.

"Fred, George I thought you said a first year tutored you?" One of them questioned.

"She is a first year, Truman-"Fred retorted, "-weren't you paying attention during the sorting?" George quipped. A girl sitting at the table nodded.

"She was the tallest of them all remember?" Truman sneered at her upset that she was supporting their claim.

"See Shiki, dear Truman-" George explained "-tried tutoring us last year-" Fred continued, "-but he gave up and said we couldn't be tutored." They said.

"So when we-" George continued, "-did well on our last test-" Fred said, "-better than him in fact-" George added, "-he accused us of cheating-" Fred stated, "-but the tests were anti-cheat proof-" George explained, "-So he demanded to know who our-" Fred continued, "tutor was, but he didn't believe us-" George told her.

"So we're going to do an experiment." They said.

"Mrs. Pince, the librarian, is going to choose a topic for us to study from the same book. We'll have twenty minutes to look it over before we write an essay on the subject for about fifteen minutes. She'll look it over and tell us who did better." Truman explained.

Shiki weighed this and then shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose." They called her over and she handed the books to them and set a magic hourglass.

Truman was first to open his book and began speeding through the first few pages while Shiki took a more sedated approach. As the time neared the last few minutes Truman was speeding to get to the last pages he suddenly heard Shiki shut her book from the other side of the table. His head snapped up and he tried to read faster and then the time was up.

Mrs. Pince took the books and handed them a few sheets of parchment and reset the hourglass. Suddenly the approaches switched and Shiki wrote with great speed while Truman was comparatively much slower. others had started to gather around the table suddenly interested in what was going on.

They both finished with seconds to spare and took their papers and walked away. It took a while so Shiki read the book she picked up earlier and Truman sat there impatiently.

She came back and Truman had a Smirk on his face without even hearing the results and Shiki bookmarked her spot before looking up. "Miss. Uzumaki has more information which is accurate and there is more pertaining to the subject. Miss. Uzumaki's abilities to study are obviously better than yours Mr. Truman, so please wipe that smirk off your face."

His jaw dropped and he looked like he would go into shock. Fred and George looked at each other with wide grins. "You've just been burned mate." They said. The two collected money from the third party which was holding it and splitting the money handed some to Shiki. "Thank you for your help!"

A confused look came over her face as she watched them happily galloped out the door arm in arm. Kankuro, who had gone with her as Temari filled Gaara in, explained it to her. "They made a bet." Shiki shook her head. "I understand that, what I don't understand is how they forgot their money on the table." As she gestured to the gallons laying there.

Then Kankuro was confused "Why didn't you tell them before they left?" Shiki gave him a look to say as if it was obvious when she spoke "That was karma for getting revenge, besides I want to let them sweat it out when they realize they put it forgot it. That'll teach them." She collected the rest in her hand and pocketed the money in her robes.

"Come on let's head back to the common room, I've finished getting my books did you?" Kankuro just nodded and as she turned away to head to the counter to check them out snatched a few books of the return cart that looked interesting enough for him and placed them next to her books on the counter.

Meanwhile as they returned to their rooms a certain Slytherin was sneaking passed the restricted areas set for 'construction' looking for his godfather. He knew something more was going on and he intended to find out. His father as a member of the school board and constantly doing work at the Ministry would have informed him if such construction was going to take place so that he would have an advantage of prior knowledge as it would make him look good.

However since his father hadn't contacted him such construction meant that Dumbledore was up to something and so like the Slytherin he was, he intended on being the first to get one up on him and undermine the old coot.

Making use of a Point me spell he was quick to find Professor Snape but unfortunately he wasn't alone, in fact he happened to be in the presence of the Headmaster. Draco hid within an alcove around the corner from them intently listening to every word of the conversation making sure to remain hidden or face consequences of being in a restricted section.

"...ould have gone around their laws Albus, it was obvious of his intentions in the beginning, she didn't have to suffer through any of this. The forces of magical law would've resolved any dispute." He could make out his godfather's voice, it sounded angry and frustrated.

"But it would've caused a feud between the wizarding world and them Severus. It wouldn't have been much better growing up in the wake of war just before one ended. Unfortunately for Miss Uzumaki it's a struggle that most Jinchuriki face, being treated as a weapon is an ill desire that lurks in the shadows of men like him who've lost sight of their path." Dumbledore replied in a sagely manner.

"It shouldn't have too be..." And that was the last of the conversation he heard as it faded when the two continued walking down the hall. Not wanting to be noticed he was unable to having not pursued his previous quest he decidedly turned back the way he came moving toward the commons in pursuit of the new information.

To him it seemed he now had dirt on the annoying girl who had interrupted his fun with potter and he wasn't willing to let such sweet revenge slip through his grasp. His first order of business however, was to find out what exactly a Jinchuriki was.

A brown barn owl flew through the thick cluster of trees in search of its recipient and suddenly swooped down spotting a man dressed in white robes with a white oriental hat that coverings draping the side and a set of blue kanji written across the front that read 'wind shadow'.

He stopped from leaping to the next branch in order to retrieve a parchment envelope in it's grasp. After it was in his grasp he handed the bird over to a guard standing next to him who retrieved some food for the creature.

He opened the letter which he noticed was written by someone other than he expected.

**Dear Yondaime Kazekage,**

**I've received notice from your daughter as to the events occurring in Konoha involving one Miss Shiki Uzumaki a First-Year Hogwarts student. I am very thankful that you are taking matters into your own hands with the subject. **

**Please let the Hokage know that she is safe but I ask that for her protection, until Danzo Shimura and any under his command are apprehended, to remain anonymous. As a precaution we shall set up extra wards until we can guarantee her safety. I also ask for copies of any medical records she has to assist in treatment that she is currently receiving since being rescued. **

**Should there be any issues with this say "It is in the interest of the bees" he shall know what that means and it'll resolve any issues. As soon as we are able I will contact you with further information.**

**Sincerely**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**Albus W****ulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore**

The Kazekage tucked the letter into a secure compartment of his bag and nodded to his guards before they continued on.

At their destination a small meeting was taking place in the Hokage's office. A team of ANBU were there at his request.

"I need you to get in contact with Jiraiya I haven't been able to contact him through summons, I believe he is ignoring me due to the situation. While he can ignore his toads he shouldn't be able to reverse summon elite ninja. I hope you understand the seriousness of this mission, drag him back if you have to."

The masked ninja nodded and blurred out of existance.

Draco's finger slid down the page of the index as he combed through the J section of a book titled _Classification of Shinobi Ranks and Titles: 3rd Edition _he stopped as he reached the word Jinchuriki. Confident that this was what he was looking for he flipped to the noted page and scanned for the word and read the section.

_Jinchuriki are humans that have tailed beasts sealed inside of them. The term Jinchuriki means "Power of the Human Sacrifice" and are also referred to as "living sacrifices" . This is due to the fact in order to contain a tailed beast the host must be alive and they will die upon the release of the tailed beast. The host also must be considerably strong to house a tailed beast and be able to control their chakra because of this the host usually becomes a Jinchuriki while they are still young children so that they can grow accustomed to excess chakra._

_There is some controversy surrounding this because children are easily manipulated and often some Jinchuriki are being trained solely for the purpose of being a mass weapon of destruction to be used during times of war for the upper advantage on the opposing side._

_There are a total of Nine tailed beasts and in turn there are Nine Jinchuriki that house them. Most jinchuriki have their identity well hidden by their village in order to protect them from those who wish for the power of the tailed beasts. The tailed beasts each have a number of tails that represents their level of strength and what number they are. _

_There is Shukaku the One-Tailed Tanuki, Matatabi the Two-Tailed Bakeneko, Isobu the Three-Tailed Turtle, Son Goku the Four-Tailed Monkey, KoKuo the Five-Tailed, Saiken the Six-Tailed Slug, Chomei the Seven-Tailed Kabutomushi, Gyuki the Eight-Tailed Ushi-Oni and Kurama the Nine-Tailed Kitsune._

_Kurama known as Kyuubi or the Nine tailed fox is the King of Demons and rules over all the other tailed beasts._

_Jinchuriki are also considered to be monsters or demons themselves by some due to the fact that Jinchuriki can communicate with the demons they house and possibly manipulated as well._

A smirk graced Draco's face as he knew exactly how to get revenge on potter by making his cousin an outcast and by extension Harry closed the book went up to his dorm room his plot coming together.

* * *

><p>The Professors had finished altering the wards and classes were resumed the next day. Shiki's first class of the day was History which Ravenclaws had with Slytherins unfortunately.<p>

Shiki stepped into the class and was setting her bag down when Draco's voice stretched across the room. "So I heard you're a demon." Her head snapped up and she found him staring her down. The room stilled in silence and her body tensed as she responded. "W-what?"

"You heard me, you're a Jinchuriki or in other words demon." Her heart pounded and her arms shook and she stumbled back. She could feel dozens of eyes watching her every move. "I-it's not like that, you don't understand what you're talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." Whispers started breaking out and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she started backing up bumping into other students who quickly moved out of the way. She could see the fear building in their eyes and unable to handle it she turned and fled the room.

Running out in the hall she shoved past Professor Snape who was headed to his own classroom. He made to stop her but she was too quick and he tried to call after her. "Miss Uzumaki! Miss Uzumaki! Shiki!" She was gone from his view and he stormed into the classroom and bellowed out. "What is going on in here!"

The Slytherins laughed smugly in the corner cut their conversation abruptly. "I said I want to know what has made Miss Uzumaki leave like she did, If no one will answer me I will personally oversee that each and every one of you shall receive detention." He seethed.

Immediately a Ravenclaw threw his arm to point out Draco. "Malfoy called Shiki a demon and was talking about her being a Jinchuriki. He's been spreading it since breakfast." The Slytherins surrounding Draco collectively glared at the Ravenclaw while Draco stilled in apprehension at the thought of what his godfather would do.

"50 points from Slytherin," Gasps rang throughout the room, Snape silenced them "Malfoy you will serve detention until Christmas break. If anyone and I mean anyone dares to do that again you will serve detention with him."

He strode out of the room in search of Professor Flitwick so that he could make sure that Shiki would be alright.

Shiki ran up the tight spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room and shot past the common area and to her room scaring some straggling students. The door flew open and she slammed it behind her leaning against as she tried to catch her breath. She pressed a hand to her head as it throbbed and ache.

A sharp pain ran through her side and she stumbled forward nauseous and her vision fading out from the edges, her knees went weak and she felt her body lock up as the last of her vision fading. Her consciousness left before she hit the floor.

When lunch started in the great hall the room was hurriedly whispering to each other about the early morning occurrence. Just as Harry was entering the room he was pulled out by Professor McGonagall and into an empty hall. "Mr. Potter I'm afraid I have to warn you of what happened this morning. Some students found out about Miss Uzumaki's Jinchuriki status and they started to called her some offensive things. She has locked herself in her room but I believe it's best if you not enter the Great Hall until things are explained to the students."

This hit Harry with great shock and as he clenched his fists he asked. "Who, HOW?" His body trembled in anger and suddenly Ron was running up to him calling his name. "Harry! Did you hear what Malfo-" He was cut short as Harry stormed back into the Great Hall ignoring both Professor McGonagall and Ron.

He immediately spotted Draco Malfoy platinum blond hair in the sea of darkness and before he knew it he was pulling Malfoy out of his seat and his fist connected with his face. As Malfoy fell to the ground Harry was pulled back and out of the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall. His eyes watched even as he was pulled away at Malfoy's shocked expression, blood dripping down his face as he held his nose.

Professor Snape divided the crowd and looked down at him and he could see Malfoy start to point at him and say something but his mouth clamped shut as he saw the look on Snape's face and he pulled him up by the arm leading him out of the Great Hall as Harry turned the corner and saw no more.

Professor McGonagall pulled him inside a classroom before releasing him. " I know you are upset, but you need to calm down." His harsh breathing filtered out and looked back at her. "I'll have bring you some food, in the meantime go to the common room and cool down."

"Yes Professor."

As Shiki lay on the floor images filtered through her mind.

_"YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" A slap resounded in the room and children hurriedly scrambled back in fear and a gaunt woman with dark frayed hair stood over a young girl. Violet eyes stared back defiantly at the woman and a matching bruise formed rapidly on porcelain skin._

_The image blurred and the background turned into that of Chapel alter. Two young woman leaned over the same girl who laid on a bench pressing damp cloths to her forehead. "Lady Shiki, you should not have done that." As she brought the cloth away a red stain was present. "I had to, she was going to hurt Mika." Her eyes drooped. "Lady Shiki you must stay awake, the doctor will be here soon." _

_At that moment a young man ran down the isles and came to them with a bag. "How is she doing?" The woman on the right responded. "Her head is bleeding and she had terrible bruising." She pulled her she to show a range of colored bruises on her torso. His green glowing hands ran across her head as the it faded out._

_A large beautiful wood table had a large meal set and three children and a man sat around it. The man finished pouring a dark grape wine into small goblets for the oldest two of the children. The same girl from before and a raven haired boy with emerald eyes peaking out from under long over shadowing bangs._

_The man with auburn hair and a chiseled beard sat across from them and next to the last child who sat in a high chair just a few months old trying to reach for the stuffing in a serving dish much too far for his chubby hands. "Uncle Edmund, the baby wants some of the stuffing."_

_"Well he'll have to wait like the rest of us." The man smiled and got up as a woman with blond hair carried a carved ham and he took it from her to set it down before pulling out her seat. The baby gurgled happy at her presence._

_"Auntie Carter, look he's blowing bubbles!" The girl clapped happily as she watched the baby._

_The scene flickered and the girl was with her aunt a car driving, a toddler version of the boy from the previous memory being tucked into his car seat. "Auntie Petunia, why don't you live at your old house anymore?"_

_"Because it's Uncle Vernon's now and we're not together anymore. Also I told you that you can't call me Auntie Petunia anymore it's Auntie Carter remember?" The woman explained trying to steer the conversation away._

_"I don't understand, why is your name different, why does he get the house?" The little girl asked._

_The woman tucked back a lock of blonde hair as she looked at her from the rear view mirror. "I changed it and Uncle Vernon can't know it that's why we had to leave the house because he can't know anything about me now."_

_She tipped her head in confusion, face scrunching up and similar blonde hair falling in her face. " Why's that?" _

_"It's a complicated adult thing that they experience, some children have to grow into to understand." She explain wording it very carefully to the questioning child. She nodded to herself seemingly and stared out the window until they arrived at their destination._

_They arrived at a grocery store and headed in Aunt Carter placing the toddler into the cart seat. The aunt grabbed the girl by the hand and made their way through pushing the cart. After a while of shopping Aunt Carter was scrutinizing the shopping list and the little girl's eyes wandered when she spotted a small stuffed animal from a nearby display floating toward them. _

_Her eyes rushed to the toddler in the cart, who was reaching for it and she hurriedly whispered to her aunt. "Auntie! Auntie!" Her aunt shushed her asking her to "Wait one moment" as she calculated her groceries. The little girl looked panicked as the toy slowly floated toward them. She worried someone would pass by and notice the unnatural event. "Auntie!" She pleaded but was shushed once more._

_To her horror a man came straight to face with the floating animal as he stepped out of the isle head down looked at the items in his basket, it bumped his head. He looked up perplexed and fear struck her and her looked around and spotted then, her aunt still distracted._

_Instead of the shock she expected the man plucked the toy out of the air calmly and walked toward them. She stood frozen as he tapped on her aunt's shoulder who finally looked up. "Madame, I believe your little one was really wanted this toy," he leaned in whispering the next part "you should be more careful he's already displaying accidental magic." _

_She seemed a bit spooked and her eyes rushed to his forearm which was unmarred as shown by his rolled up sleeve. "Don't worry I mean no harm, I was just shopping like you when I noticed it floating." He whispered to her. A look of relief showed. "Thank you so very much." The man handed the toy to the toddler and replied. "Don't worry I was no trouble, Just helping out a troubled mother."_

_A small grimaced graced her face for a split second and she corrected him. "Oh no I'm they're aunt, as much as I wish I was their mother I'm not."_

_"Oh I just assumed. Though that you might have been a muggle married to a wizard my mistake, Mrs?" He asked._

_"Miss Carter Bishop, and I'm sister of a muggle-born actually. Why did you not think they weren't muggle-borns in fact?" She questioned suspiciously, He chuckled "Because your niece looked a little worried instead fascinated by a floating toy." _

_"I apologize again Miss Bishop, maybe I could buy you three dinner as an apology?" Aunt carter blushed. "Well maybe if you told me your name as well?" He smiled. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, My name is Edmund Moore."_

_"We'd be delighted ." She responded._

_"Please call me Edmund." He asked._

_The scene blurred again and suddenly it was a recognizable and more recent memory. There was a girl with a blonde set of pig tails tied by white cloth, she wore a barrier jacket that was __mostly black, resembling a swimsuit with an attached pink skirt and a number of maroon belts with black gloves. On her chest and gloves there were gold triangles, part of her device. She also wore black laced shoes and long stockings. Over this she wore a black cape as well._

_It was Shiki's friend Fate T. Harlaown, this memory however occurred before they'd become friends. Shiki stood facing her Raging Heart aimed at her. Her body shook, her staff pulling her down. She'd come across a Jewel Seed and had trouble sealing it when Fate had come and defeated and sealed it. However it was obvious that it wasn't her intention to save her but it had just end as a result._

_When she'd tried for a response from her the girl fought her and was clearly stronger than her. It left her feeling extremely weak and not to mention sick. Her body fell forward and she was afraid the girl would finish her off but she left just as she had come._

_She woke up a few hours later, Yuuno-Kun looking over he worriedly in his ferret form._

_Another scene similar filtered through. Fate and Shiki had fought over an ocean this time. Shiki had drawn Fate out and pleaded with her along with Fate's familiar, Arf , who'd come seeking their help in order to rescue her master from her abusive mother. Shiki knew she needed to help her to see reason, she understood how much she wished for her mother's affections but if she was really her mother she wouldn't be doing this to her. Forcing her daughter to fight to obtain Jewel Seeds was cruel._

_Despite this Shiki knew she was also being a hypocrite unable to get away from her own abuser but for different reasons. Fate was staying by choice blindly trying to reach her mother, while Shiki was unable to escape or express anything about it. She knew if she could tell someone she would immediately want their help. So she had to convince Fate as well._

_Seeing that Fate wasn't going to give up however she took a risk and bet the Jewel Seeds hoping to literally knock some sense into her. The two clashed trying to overcome one another but it was a draw. Fate's device, bardiche, shifted into it's Photon Lancer Canon and Shiki shifted into Divine Shooter._

_"Fire!/Shoot!" Their blasts when after each other, both dodged and shielded themselves. After the smoke cleared Fate noticed Shiki sending another round off and switched Bardiche into scythe form and cut through them. Shiki put up a shield as Fate charged her and was pressing her scythe into the shield._

_Focusing she formed another divine shooter and made it come from behind. Fate summoned a shield in order to block it and Shiki was able to escape in the distraction. Fate searched for her when she heard a sound from above._

_'Flash Move' Raging Heart called out and Shiki was coming at a fast pace from above her. As they clashed an explosion of magic vibrated throughout the air. In it's blast Fate took the chance to use 'Scythe Slash' and missed but has Photon Lancers at the ready and fired._

_Shiki blocked it and directed it into the water below. They both waited for each other to make the next move breathing hard. Fate summoned a rune circle and many appeared and disappeared around Shiki as she preformed her next movement. _

_"Phalanx Shift." A dozen Photon Lancers appeared around Fate and Shiki moved to shield but binds took ahold of her wrists and ankles. "Lighting Bind." Her arm raised and then pointed toward her. "Photon Lancer, Photon Shift Strike her down! Fire!" There were an onslaught of explosions and a cloud of smoke. _

_Fate stood waiting struggling for breathe as it dissipated as she wanted a clear final strike. It was to her shock as it faded that Shiki had managed to escape from. "Of course your bind would wear off after you finished your attack, now it's my turn." Raging Heart shifted, her rune of circles glowing below. "Divine Buster!" Her attack charged forward and Fate threw her Photon Lancer but it was obliterated, shocked she quickly set up a shield barely managing to keep it up as it was a direct hit but endured it because Shiki had done the same. The concentrated form peeled away at her barrier jacket before it finished._

_It ended but Shiki wasn't finished yet. "Let's see if you can take this variation of my divine buster..." A firing circle appeared below her and Raging Heart called out 'Starlight Breaker' energy came together in a giant ball becoming bigger and bigger. She brought her staff back, binding Fate in place and fired. A large blast struck her directly rushing forward like a waterfall._

_The light faded and Fate's eyes closed as she passed out and fell into the ocean. Shiki catching her breath dove after her. She grabbed her and brought her to the surface and Fate regained consciousness. _

_" Are you alright, Fate-Chan? I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Fate moved slightly but didn't try to escape. "Yeah." _

_"I guess I won right?" Shiki said to her confirming it to herself. "It looks that way." She responded despondently. Bardiche in response put out the Jewel Seeds to give to Shiki._

_"Can you still fly?" Fate nodded and Shiki released her. She could hear Chrono asking her to secure the Jewel Seeds and bring her to Asura but he was interrupted by Amy as Fate's mother started to forcefully summon her back._

_Bardiche was forced back into standby form hurt Fate in the process as she took the Jewel Seeds and Shiki caught her as she fainted once more. She could overhear that they had gotten the coordinates to find Fate's mother and heard orders to capture Precia Testarossa._

_The scene fast forward and she caught a glimpse of Precia Testarossa being surrounded on screen while on Asura which showed Alicia's body, which was who Fate was clone from; Precia Testarossa's actual daughter. Precia degraded her and sent her into shock before they left her to go help the other forces capture Precia._

_The memories slowed down as they reached where they were at the Garden of time the home of Precia Testarossa where she hope to use the Jewel Seeds to take her to her daughter and revive her. It was however backfiring and causing a dimensional rift._

_Her, Chrono, Yuuno and Arf were out numbered by the creatures Precia had conjured. One broke free from Yuuno's binding chains and went after Shiki. He yelled to her warning her when she heard Bardiche call out 'Thunder rage' she looked up and smiled. She tore through the rest and flew down to Shiki when a much larger version of the creatures appeared. _

_The two double teamed it with Thunder and Divine Busters. The memory ended there and her mind fell blank as she went deeper into her unconscious. _

Draco was realizing that he had made a terrible mistake. He was sure that he could have revived the dark lord and gotten away with it easier than he had. It seemed all of Slytherin had turned against him in favor of Potter's cousin. It sickened him really but it didn't help that his godfather had basically condemned him. He should have been on his side for Merlin's Sake.

He sat in the common room at the moment trying to focus on his homework but his concentration was being disturbed by the constant whispering going on in the room. They were all staring at him and it was unusual because Slytherins typical were no ones to gossip about one another as they stuck together in their own way and if they gossiped it certainly wasn't while the person was in the room.

This time was different but he couldn't figure out why. His books were knocked out from his hands and he looked up to see a Seventh year. "What the hell was that?!" He sneered. The seventh year scoffed. "You've caused a lot of problems for us first year." Draco sneered back at him. "What are you talking about it's not like you haven't gotten in trouble for anything."

The seventh year pulled him up by his robes. "That's what you think but Snape has been taking points from his own house left and right, none of the other houses are losing points from him and it's basically taken us out of the running for the house cup. He even started handing out detentions." Draco looked around hoping someone would intervene and help him but it looked to be that no one would come to his rescue.

"It doesn't give you the right to crucify me, Professor Snape is my godfather he'll stop this foolishness and bring Slytherin to the house cup, I don't care how that bloody Ravenclaw thinks she can manipulate him." He stated hoping it would resolve his situation, it didn't. "So you think but that Ravenclaw sits on a throne is Snape's eyes. In our first year she used to sit in front of the classroom at his desk, he completely and utterly adored her. A month into the first year she disappeared and he became depressed before he started being he cruel Slytherin self. The upperclassmen told us that she was most likely his daughter from what they've seen, now that she returned do you really don't think that he wouldn't do anything for her."

He finally released him letting him stumble back, his legs hit the back of the couch and he fell onto it. "You're not as untouchable as you think Malfoy." Draco felt a fear settle within him that his godfather wouldn't protect him once the final fall out came and it told him that it would happen soon.

Three days had passed since Shiki had gone to her rooms and she hadn't come out. She still lay on the floor unconscious and unresponsive to the world. As the third day hit it was October 10th and Harry was hoping she had come out. At the great hall he was watching the Ravenclaw table fill up and she didn't appear so he decided to see if anyone knew what was going on with her.

He walked up to Temari and Kankuro who he saw sitting with her often. "Excuse me? Have you two seen Shiki since earlier this week?" He asked they looked at each other. "No we haven't, she has sealed off her room she's not letting anyone in, why what do you want with her?" Temari answered.

"Shiki is my cousin, it's her birthday and I'm worried if she can't even come out for that then something must be really wrong. I know her she strong this isn't like her." This surprised them but Temari stood up. "I'll go and check on her see if she's alright."

Temari left the great hall and headed up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower and up the stairs to Shiki's dorm room. She knocked on the door and called out "Shiki. Shiki are you in there? Everyone's really worried, if you come out we can talk." She got no response, sighing she got to the ground and looked to see if she could see where she was.

The light was on in the room so it made it slightly easier as her eyes shifted. She saw the bed but she wasn't on it and the door to the bathroom was open and it was empty she scanned further and her eyes widened. Jumping up she moved back and kicked the door. It budged slightly and she rammed it again and the door gave way.

She ran in and bent over Shiki who laid on the floor. She put a hand to her neck and noticed the weakness and erratic feel of it. Temari tapped her cheek and tried to get her to come to as people came running up the stairs.

Two Ravenclaw girls came to the door peering in and she yelled at them "Get Madame Pomfrey! NOW!" The two ran down the stairs while she tried to get a response from her and failed. It seemed like an hour before Madame Pomfrey arrived and came into the room. Her wand waved casting diagnostic spells trying to determine what had ended with a hiatus spell and started levitating her out and into the Hospital Wing to work from there.

Temari had managed to follow her through the changing staircases and stood close enough to see what was happening but not close enough that Madame Pomfrey would kick her out of the hospital wing. The Medi-witch was running around grabbed potions and casting spells, even managing a Floo call.

She looked at Shiki studying her as Madame Pomfrey bustled around noticing how much paler her skin was with her cheeks flushed red in high fever, her face scrunching in pain. Shiki's breathing increased rapidly and there was a tremble present that travel throughout her body.

Doors flew open and Professor Snape rushed forward his own arsenal at the ready, concern painfully obvious on his face. Dumbledore followed behind at a slightly less rushed pace, aware he wouldn't be able to get close until the two had finished.

"Her nervous system is completely sporadic, did you bring the Anti-Paralysis potion and Deflating Draught?" They were quickly in her hands and being spelled into her body. Her face seemed to ease and made a concerning noise. Temari followed to were her eyes had gone and spotted redness expanding at the end of her white button up.

A swish of her wand banished her sweater and reveal a partly blood soaked blouse which was being unbutton revealing a tear along the edge of very large scar that covered her abdominal and diaphragm area. There was a rush of wand waving, potions going down her throat and skin mending into a pink and raw scar.

After a long while the wand waving stopped and Temari watched as Professor Snape wiped sweat from his brow. He glanced at the clock and spoke "It seems we've missed the first few classes, Miss Subaku I'll write you an excuse for the day. Why don't you inform your brother that his girlfriend is in the hospital wing." Temari snapped to attention but then looked confused.

"How do you know?" She asked. "While they aren't very public about I've known her far too long to not notice such a change. Also be sure to remind him that I'm watching him." With the thinly veiled threat he left the room to inform the headmaster of Shiki's status. Temari however ran out to inform her brother and Harry what had happened.

The first years were in the middle of a study hall in the great hall when Temari found Harry with the assistance of a quick point me spell. Another Gryffindor tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to her as she reached the entrance. He sprung up and ran toward her as she entered. "Howisshe?" The question came out in a rushed mess but Temari understood by the look on his face.

She grasped his shoulders in a comforting manner "Madame Pomfrey was able to heal her, she's in the Hospital wing recovering. Shiki collapsed from some previous injuries from the looks of it they haven't full healed and she strained herself."

Harry looked torn between relief and crying out of frustration, Temari just pulled him toward her and lifted his chin. "Hey don't worry, you said she's strong yourself. She'll be alright." He nodded and she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I know it's just that a lot of people don't understand what jinchūriki are and what the go through." A grimaced appeared on her face as she nodded. "I know, when things go against what they know people can react badly." She pulled him out of the great hall and secretly casted a Muffliato to keep others from listening in.

"My brother, Gaara is also a Jinchuriki. He's had the same problems as Shiki but he can't express his emotions as well as Shiki can because his demon won't let him sleep. I was surprised that she reached out to him like she did but I do understand now."

Harry looked at her in surprise and spoke "He didn't know? How is he, I mean their dating I could tell." Temari pressed her lips together thinking about her brother. "He's having difficulty he doesn't know how to deal with all his emotions. He went off somewhere trying to deal with it. He probably feels confused between being worried, relieved and angry at Malfoy."

"Which one is his, if I may ask?" Harry questioned her. "Ichibi." He nodded in thought. "That would explain his eyes."

"Thank You though, I'll visit Shiki later most likely. You should probably find your brother and help him through his emotional mess so he can visit her too." Harry wiped at his eyes and bid goodbye to Temari walking back into the great hall to gather his things before the period ended.

Temari sighed as she set off another Point Me Spell so she could locate her younger brother.

Vita was sleeping aboard the Asura when a letter appeared out of thin air and fell onto her face. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes opened to see white parchment. Her hand reached up and grabbed it and a quick glance at it made her shoot up in bed.

The familiar parchment she knew belong to the school Shiki was attending and Shiki warned her that she had placed her as her emergency contact. Seeing this obviously meant that something had happened. She slid her finger underneath the wax seal and opened the letter.

Her eyes scanned it quickly as she got out of bed carefully as not to disturb the others in the room and started dressing. After tying up the second boot she grabbed some paper and a pen walking out to the command center of the ship and started to writing out an explanation to Lindy so they wouldn't look for her in the morning.

As she was ending the letter she heard a sound behind her and looked up to see Fate looking at her accusingly. "You knew where Shiki's been this whole time? Why haven't you told us!" Vita noticed the letter in her hand, cursing herself for dropping it in her rush. In a quick moment she finished the letter and grabbed Fate by the wrist, covering her mouth, dragged her across the room and pulled her into a transporter and with a spell they vanished from the ship.

Fate yanked herself from Vita and yelled at her. "You're going to explain everything now!" Then she looked up and was stunned. "Vita, Where are we?"

"Where Shiki is." Fate snapped her head towards her. "Shiki's here, why?" Vita pulled her toward the castle as she responded. "To protect her. The bastard that was hurting her can't see this place, you have to have magic to see it. But that won't stop him, he knows magic exists."

"How did she get here then and what is this place?" Fate asked as she continued to gaze in amazement at the castle. "It's a school for Wizards and Witches, they're the ones that found her and rescued her. She contacted me afterwards because I knew about him." Fate stopped at pulled her back. "You knew about what he did to her why didn't you tell anyone?!" She shouted at Vita. "Because she couldn't, he put a seal on her so she couldn't go against him. He could've killed her if I did anything wrong!"

Fate's face fell and she apologized. "Why a wizarding School?" She asked after a moment of silence. "Her name was on the attendance list, magic must be in her blood." Fate looked incredulously at her. "I don't think any of us would have doubted it was in her blood but from her level to jump from a wizard's to a mage in one generation her parents must have been strong." Vita nodded and looked up as she saw a short man approaching them from the school gate.

"I'm Professor Flitwick, you must be Vita?" He gestured to Fate who shook her head and pointed to the redhead. "Ah! My mistake mages can always be deceiving, and your name is?" Fate smiled "Fate T. Harlaown" Flitwick nodded in return. "Follow me then."

He led them down the massive corridor to the hospital wing where Shiki lay unconscious in her bed. Fate was quick to her side and looked devastated to see the condition of her best friend. Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office and greeted them. "You must be Shiki's friends, I wanted to discuss the injuries about her last mission with you."

"Has she relapsed?" Fate looked expectantly at her and Madame Pomfrey nodded. "We've been able to treat her spinal damage considerably better with the potions here but I would like to know what caused them so that I could hopefully treat them better in accordance."

Vita grimaced in guilt but spoke anyway. "We were on the mission together, just us two, it was reconnaissance. We were ambushed by Gadget Drones, Shiki had been pushing herself with too much training and it put a strain on her magical core and because of it one was able to break through and injure her before reinforcements arrived."

"What type of drone was it?" Madame Pomfrey inquired. "A type IV Drone." She nodded before smiling at the two. "Thank You, I'll leave you alone with her for now call me if she wakes up."

Fate reached out and grasped Shiki hand in her own and let her thumb make circles on the back of it. "Your hands are always so cold Shiki." Fate smiled sadly at her unconscious friend. Shiki had lost a considerable amount of weight since she'd seen her months before. Her face didn't have its usual glow on the porcelain skin and dark circles covered her eyes.

"She looks really sick. The doctors that we took her in uminari...they were wrong weren't they. They said she was getting better and that whatever she had was going away. They didn't even figure out what was wrong, how could they say she was getting better." Fate said in anger. Vita sat on the other side of the bed and reached over to fix Shiki hair that had gotten into her face.

"When this is all over we'll be able to take her for treatment and then everything will be better because that bastard will be in jail and he won't be pushing her to strain herself." Vita told herself, sure that it would all be over soon.

The door cracked opened across the room and the two looked up as Harry poked his head in. "Oh, I didn't realize Shiki had visitors I'll just come back later." He moved to exit but Fate called out. "Ah! No! You don't have to leave it's alright we don't mind the company."

"Thank you." Harry nodded to them and left the doorway. "You two, are Japanese correct?" Harry questioned as he observed them, their features fit and when Fate had spoken he had recognized her accent. Fate nodded while Vita just scrutinized him from the other side of the room. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Are you two from Konoha?"

Fate shook her head. "No, not Konoha we're mages. We work with Shiki. Who are you, only someone who is close with Shiki would know that she's from Konoha." Vita spoke glaring at Harry trying to assess how much of a threat he would be.

"My name's Harry Potter, I'm... Shiki's cousin." This caused both of their eyes to widen. "How do we know you're telling the truth, Shiki's never mention she has family at all. You could be lying to us." Vita said testing him.

He dug around in the pockets of his robe and present Fate with a picture. "This is a picture that was taken the last time I saw my cousin, although she has defiantly changed a lot since then." Fate took the photo and looked at it. The photo showed a little blonde girl around the age of 5 or 6, her skin was a golden tan and six dark whisker marks adorning her cheeks. In her lap was a younger raven haired boy with glasses and a small lighting shaped scar peaking out from underneath his bangs. They were playing a beach and had a sand castle out in front of them. The only way Fate readily recognized Shiki was by her striking deep violet eyes standing out in the picture.

Vita had leaned over the bed to get a better look and was rather shocked. "It makes it look like someone bleached her out. Although what are with the whiskers drawn on her face?" Vita asked. Harry chuckled a bit. "They aren't drawn on those are her birthmarks, I think they've fade to a silver color now though." He said as he reached over and pointed them out on her face. Vita squinted as then her eyes bugged out a bit as she saw them. "I never noticed them before! Why did they change color though?"

Harry shrugged. "It might be the lack of vitamin D over the years or something like that." He reached over again and traced them, Shiki's nose scrunched up and a sound similar to a purr exited her throat. Fate and Vita started to giggle at that. "That's so adorable!" Fate exclaimed.

"How come she's never mentioned you?" Vita asked, less threatening this time. A grimace settled on his face. "She doesn't remember me, the last time I saw her was just before her sixth birthday. I found out that the matron of the orphanage tried to kill her and she lost her memories from the shock of it. It was only after that, that Danzo was allowed custody of her. They wouldn't allow my aunt to raise her with me."

This set a grimace on their faces as well. "How old were you two when you both lost your parents?" Fate asked. "I was about a year old and my aunt and uncle died when Shiki was born." Remembering something Harry pulled out Shiki's Cross choker and put it in her palm.

"I think she needs the luck right now." He smiled and looked at the two. "Dinner is soon would you like to come to the great hall and have some?" As he said this Professor Dumbledore entered as agreed. "Yes, you must be hungry."

They looked back at Shiki and decided that she wouldn't wake up for a while and left with the two to go and get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally It's finished! I'm so sorry that it took so long. I have an outline written for the next few chapters so don't worry I'm going no where. I'm on Easter break so hopefully I'll start catching up on my chapters. I actually had to cut this chapter short because I didn't realize how long my outline really was for the chapter so the rest of the outline will be made into another chapter. You'll see more chapters soon I promise! Review, Rate, Comment, Etc.<strong>

**Love Penn-Chan!**


End file.
